Ashes
by Synthology
Summary: My parents were the cause of the Crises 20 years ago, here I am though: Alive. He took me in, you know? Cloud is my Father...or so I thought. I want to find my real mother...I love Aeris, but I want to find my real mom. What happened to her? TxS CxA
1. Prologue

**The story I have promised to everyone; Something new and original. There are pairings of course but you'll find this out in a twisted unexpected way. Enjoy.**

**FF7 belongs to Square Enix. (c)**

* * *

Ashes

Prologue

It began to snow...ash whirled through the smoke polluted heavens as the planets hero's rose from the filthy ground. The night sky glowed with a slight emerald green shimmer. Life stream had risen up against Meteor, and combined with Holy, and in doing so, the planet had survived near certain disaster.

Burnt skeletal trees stood barren among the burning embers and the shattered metropolis of what was once known as Midgar stood bare like a blank cemetery; A memory of what once was.

One man stood above the others, a woman at his feet staring at the scene along with him while the ashes fell silently from the black heavens. It was deathly quiet as if peace had fallen over the land after a long struggle of war...this was the end and the beginning.

A lonesome cry wailed through the remnants of the city and the man whipped around, his jagged blonde hair falling into his icy clear blue eyes as he searched in the direction it came from. The woman stood, her brown tendrils escaping its weave and her green eyes wide with curiosity and suspense. She watched the warrior eagerly run into the crumbling black city; his silhouette merging with the darkness cascaded among the rubble.

AVALANCHE followed their leader and ran not far behind only to find him kneeled over a bundle wrapped in brown leather. The blonde man stood and turned around, his coarse yet warm hands carefully holding a child no more then a week old. The woman gasped and ran over to his side and peered down upon the babe.

In his arms lay a little girl with eyes blood red and hair of silver silk. Her pale hands reached up and grabbed a hold of Cloud's thumb and she gurgled a content noise.

"Ashes...her name will be Ashes." Cloud whispered as he looked back up into the sky watching each flake of ash fall quietly down to earth.

* * *

**Yes the woman is Aerith...you're wondering why she isn't dead eh? Well you'll understand if you read my first story called: Secrets of a Locked Heart which unfortunately is in the works.**


	2. Chapter 1

I forgot to announce that all characters belong to Squaresoft except Ashes and the offspring of our hero's.

* * *

Chapter 1

Life

_Nineteen years later..._

Ashes...

_'Who's calling me?'_

Ashes...

'_Whose there?'_

"Ashes Tiffany Strife!" a woman yelled. Ashes erupted from her sleep and looked around her room panting. One burgundy covered bed...gray colored walls with a desk, comfortable chairs, clothes and magazines strewn all over the floor, TV with x box...

Ashes sighed, it was only a dream...

"Ashes are you up?" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'm up now!" she yelled back and groaned before falling back onto her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling and looked at the morning sunlight that seeped through her window blinds. The warm breeze swept in gently and she inhaled the fall season. She heard nearby sound of steel against steel which caught her immediate attention and brought her out of bed again. Her tall frame of five foot eight walked over to her window and she peered outside to find her older brother and father parrying one another.

The front yard looked more like a courtyard; there was a cemented oval ground and surrounded by that were beautiful autumn trees showing off their gold and burgundy colors.

She grinned as she silently brushed a strand of her waist length hair behind her ear. Leaning upon the window sill, she watched them block and attack until Daemon, her brother made the first blunder and was cornered by her father's counter attack.

"Idiot." She whispered to herself. Her mother's voice rose again,

"Ashes you have about thirty minutes before your classes start. Hurry up or your brother will leave without you."

Ashes groaned again and looked about her room:

_My name is Ashes Tiffany Strife, daughter of Cloud and Aerith Strife. I'm nineteen years old, I have silver hair and red eyes...normal right? I can fit right in. Yea right!_

_I've had problems through elementary, middle, and high school about my looks. So I have become the outcast or in other words the freak. Welcome to my world and today I start at the Fine Arts & Combat Academy, a prestigious school for those talented in the art of war. Yea, so what? I got in along with my brother because of my famous father, Cloud Strife. _

_Heh...who would turn down the children of the Planet's Hero? Typical. It was never my intention to go to this school, but my dad taught me how to use a sword since I was a toddler. My brother Daemon is a skilled blade master as well, but he likes to use his fists. _

_I have two younger sisters whom are sixteen and fourteen. Their names are Desiree and Samantha and they both look like mom...well to get to the point they look normal so does my brother._

Ashes swept her hair up in a bun and donned on a red tank top with black baggy pants. She grabbed her book bag and threw it over one shoulder, grabbing her ash gray hoody, she walked out of her semi tidy room barefoot.

"Morning Sis!" chirped Samantha as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning. Your first day of high school eh?" Ashes asked as she grabbed her toothbrush.

"Yep. I hope I make some new friends today...but I don't know...it's a big school and I don't want to make a fool of myself either." Samantha said quietly a bit worried.

Ashes rolled her eyes and smiled reassuringly,

"You'll be fine Sam, just be yourself. I bet you that everyone will want to be friends with you. Face the facts: you are a beautiful sweet girl who couldn't hurt a fly."

"Of course. Who doesn't want to be friends with the Strife's? Oh wait...no one wanted to be friends with you." Desiree sneered as she walked in.

_That's Desiree the snob of the family and the princess of her own world. Though she's only sixteen almost seventeen she's hated me ever since elementary school. I never knew why. Both of my sisters have light colored hair...kind of like light ash blonde hair with brown. Err...hard to explain but they have my moms eyes: green as emeralds. _

"Shut up Desiree!" Samantha quipped in defense.

_Samantha on the other hand always liked me...looks up to me in a way. She's really sweet and innocent...I could just squeeze her to death!_

"Whatever." Desiree muttered as she began to brush out her hair. Ashes finished brushing her teeth and walked out to leave the two girls alone.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and sat down in a stool pouring herself some orange juice. Her mom was bustling about the kitchen looking for certain breakfast materials and jumped when she turned around to see her oldest daughter.

"Oh my...you surprised me." Aerith said with a nervous smile.

"Sorry." Ashes said and continued to pour some milk into her bowl of cereal.

_Meet my mom; She looks stunning for being in her forties. The only wrinkles that give her away are the ones found around her eyes and smile. She's a wonderful mage when it comes to healing and growing herb stuff. Me? I wasn't gifted with the green thumb...Honest! I tried to grow stuff but it just doesn't work with me. They end up either wilting or turning strange colors...eh...enough about that._

"What are you making for breakfast?" Ashes asked.

"Oh its something a dear friend of mine made back in the old days. We all loved her cooking..." Aeris said with a hint of sadness.

"So where is she?"

Aerith coughed,

"Oh, umm...she died a long time ago..."

"Sorry Mom, I never meant to bring back sad memories." Ashes stated with sympathy.

"It's all right. In a way you remind me of her." Aerith said and smiled changing the mood.

A man walked into the house followed by another young man with brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Morning dad." Ashes said as she finished her breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart. Ready for college?" Cloud asked as he walked by and ruffled her hair.

"Dad! I just put my hair in a bun." she exclaimed. She began to untangle the mane when her brother spoke up,

"Who cares." Daemon said coldly.

_That's my brother Daemon. He's a year older then me and this will be his second year at college. Did I mention what a pain in the ass he is? No? Well now you know._

_He's turned out to be one of those quiet brooding type and he has a problem with me. He always gives me a hard time every time Dad always teaches me the tricks of the blade and I figure he gets jealous..._

_Now Dad on the other hand...I love the man to death. He's the best father any daughter could ever hope for. At times he treats me like I'm his only child...maybe that's why my siblings don't like me much. Well except for Samantha..._

"Oh shut up, you're just pissed because Dad beat you this morning at practice. You left yourself open when you used the quick thrust..."

"Shut up." Daemon growled back as he returned to his meal, a slight blush burning his ears.

"I won't tolerate any arguing today." Aerith warned. She eyed them sternly before shouts and yells echoed upstairs as Desiree and Samantha conflicted between who would wear what.

"That' my shirt Desiree!" Sam protested on the top of her lungs.

"Too bad it's mine now." Desiree said ignorantly.

"MOM!" Samantha shouted as she stormed downstairs, her eyes near tears,

"Mom why did you have to bring her into the world?"

"She has a good point and I'd like to know that too." Ashes stated in interest as she stuffed her mouth with a spoonful of cereal.

"Stop it you two. She's your sister and we should all love each other, share with one another, and not be at each others throats all the time." Cloud stated seriously. Ashes and Samantha looked at each other wide eyed before cracking up in sarcastic laughter.

"I'll tell you what Sam; You can go into my closet and choose whatever you want." Ashes explained.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked innocently. Ashes nodded and watched a happy young girl race up the stairs to her room.

"Are you done?" Daemon asked as he stood grabbing his car keys. Ashes nodded making some of her silver strands fall into her ruby colored eyes.

"Later Mom; later Dad." Ashes said as she placed her socks on and walked over to her boots. Once she left, Aerith and Cloud looked at each other.

"She's grown up into a beautiful young woman despite her outlandish looks." Aerith said quietly.

"She looks like her you know." Cloud stated sadly.

"I know." Aerith sighed and smiled at her husband,

"Come on, its your turn to take the kids to school." Cloud chuckled and began to call the girls downstairs.

Ashes got into the passenger side of her brothers car. It was a nice black lancer that came out last year and as usual big brother ignores me. Ashes looked out the window as they got on the road and onto the highway.

_Ok let me start off that our somewhat happy little family lives in the city outskirts of Mikotex. Its a blooming metropolis located south of what used to be Midgar and let me tell you, things have changed since the turning point of history almost 20 years ago. Much more appropriate vehicles were introduced, making the chocobo second to transportation. People raise them as pets nowadays and breed them for Golden Saucer races. Another venture that has boomed over the years are the airships, built by none other then Highwind Enterprises. They are the popular and high class way of transportation over the world. _

_Highways have been built all over the continents and towns now turned cities have grown into the a technological era. Of course the casual village and town are around, in fact they have developed all over the world. People have been rebuilding their shattered lives and have placed the past away where it belongs. _

_We have entered a new era, an age where mako is not used, but electricity is harvested from energy mills and waterfalls. Where the capitol of the world is Mikotex and each major city has their own system of government. And dare I announce, our president is none other then Reeve Terrene. Yep, the guy who created Cait Sith and helped my dad and mom out during the meteor crises. Dad was offered the position but he turned it down...not to mention he also turned down the spot for vise president and overall general status! _

_In my opinion, I think he should have at least taken the position for being General. Funny how Dad decided to open up a martial arts school for children in memory of some woman...I forgot her name. _

Ashes sighed as she watched the scene outside zoom by fast. They would be at the academy in a few minutes and she would start her first day. Her brother wore the academy uniform of black and gold with a loose tie around his neck.

Ashes looked at him and blushed slightly...he was so handsome. I bet he had every girl wrapped around his finger. He stood at six foot four, mediocre muscular build yet lean and blue eyes and silk brown hair to die for.

'_Stop thinking about how cute he is you sicko! He's your brother for Shiva's sake!' _she mentally slapped herself.

The campus stood tall in front of them as Daemon looked for a parking spot. The sun glinted off the silver buildings and crowds of people walked about talking about this and that. Girls wore uniforms as well: black skirts above the knees trimmed with gold as well as a white blouse with a black vest also trimmed with gold.

Ashes got out of the car and looked disgusted at the girls uniforms as she stood watching people walk about and into the building.

"Get used to the uniforms cause you will be wearing them by tomorrow morning." Daemon said a she noticed her face cringing, "Follow me. I'll take you to the admin office and from there they will give you your assigned classes, locker, and uniforms."

Ashes just nodded and followed her brother walking past groups of people and cliques formed together among the entrance and beneath the trees in the shade. It all seemed so full of mirth...birds chirping, hot day, clear skies not a cloud and people laughing and goofing off.

'I'm gonna regret this.' she said to herself.

"Look at her!" a girl exclaimed bringing Ashes to the center of several peoples attention.

"What a freak! Look at her hair...what? Is she old or something? Gray hair...yuck." another declared.

"Who's that with her?"

"Isn't that Daemon Strife?"

"It is...he's so gorgeous and the son of the infamous hero, Cloud Strife!"

"What's he doing with a freak like her?" a girl inquired.

"Who knows but she looks like a freshman and you know what we do to freshmen." a girl giggled. Suddenly the girl gasped as Ashes glared at her and continued to walk on.

"Ignore them." Daemon said as they made their way up the entrance steps and into the building. He lead her down the big corridor and turned left and walked into the double glass doors. Above, engraved on a gold plait said: 'Administration Office.'

"Someone will show you around once you get your stuff." Daemon said and turned to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Ashes asked.

"To class and to meet up with my friends." he said coldly without turning to her and left.

Ashes muttered, "So much for brotherly love..."

"May I help you...err...miss?" the secretary asked as she gaped at Ashes. The woman took off her spectacles and looked at the girl before her: bronze skin, silver-gray hair and blood red eyes...what was this girl? Did she dye her hair and get contacts so she could stand out?

"I'm a new student and I need my stuff that's all." she said.

"Oh all right then. Please wait in line over there to get your uniforms and the second line is where you can pick up your schedule. Its in alphabetical order so it will be easy for you." The plump woman explained before leaving Ashes alone.

Ashes looked at the long waiting line and groaned as she looked at the clock. Supposedly classes always began at eight o'clock straight which gave her less then fifteen minutes to get her uniform and schedule...

She looked at the overcrowded area around the tables where teachers were trying to hand out schedules.

"Great...first day of college and I knew I would be late somehow." she said silently. From what she had read from the brochures and so on, this college was absolutely strict on rules and regulations even though it was kind of like high school except at a college level. As she walked over to stand in line a girl behind her ran into her.

"Hey watch where you're going freshman! You might get hurt." the girl yelled.

"I highly doubt it." Ashes replied as she looked at her defiantly. The girl's eyes went wide and she exclaimed, "What are you some kind of freak?"

"I guess I am." Ashes said and turned around to move forward in line.

"You better know your place freak." the girl said before leaving.

'_Why does this bring back so many bad memories?' _she asked herself as she finally reached the desk where she was handed her school uniform. Ashes then walked over to the crowds and began to push through until she reached a desk that began with the letters 'N-Z.'

"Name?" the man inquired.

"Strife, Ashes Strife." she answered. The man looked up at her with a quizzical eyebrow before returning to his search through the stacks of papers.

"Strife. Welcome to the academy." he said but Ashes was engulfed once again in the swarm of bodies. How she made it out alive she had no idea.

She stuffed her uniforms sloppily into her book bag and broke the seal of the envelope to look at her schedule:

_Name: Ashes Strife_

_Locker #: Level A 3203_

_Classes:_

_1. Algebra-Room: C136 8am-9:30am_

_2. History level 1. -Room: A209 10:00am-11:30am_

_3. English-Room: D119 12am-2pm_

_4. Chemistry level 1. -Room: A202 2:30pm-3:30pm_

_5. Lunch 3:35pm-4pm_

_6. PE- Gym Arena 4:30pm-5pm_

_7. CTTA 1 (Combat Training level 1. Training Arena) 5:10pm-6:40pm_

Ashes was only a freshman so she took basics for the first year and next year she would take advanced courses. This would be her new school for the next four years...oh joy.

She left the foyer and began to walk toward the staircase that lead up to Level A hallway. Once she managed to find it, she flipped out the ID card provided to her by the school and the locker automatically opened.

'_This looks so small...Dad why did you talk me into this?' _Ashes wondered. She stuffed her bag in the locker and closed it. She meandered in the hallways, avoiding the crowds of people walking in and out of classrooms. She felt so alienated...but when did she ever fit in? Right when the bell rang, she walked into her class late as predicted. The class of probably forty or fifty something students looked at her followed by silence.

"And who might you be?" the instructor asked. She was probably in her mid thirties with brown short hair and coffee colored eyes.

"Ashes." she answered.

"Does it have a last name to accompany the first?"

"Strife, Ashes Strife." she replied.

"Very well Miss Strife, I'll let you slide just this once, since it is the first day of school. Please find a seat." the woman ordered. Ashes rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Oh Goodie."

She walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in an empty desk.

It was when class was almost over when a guy in front of her turned around,

"Are you in any way related to Daemon Strife?"

"What does it matter?" she asked lazily.

"I'm just asking." he said in defense. Ashes just sighed and placed her head on the desk pretending to sleep.

When the bell rang the students dispersed and the rest of the day went by quickly. When lunch time arrived, she found the cafeteria in the west wing of the campus. Food was served inside and you were allowed the choose whether to eat indoors or outdoors. She bought a bottle of water and walked outside and found a nice shade underneath an oak tree. She could hear the whispers of people from all around and of those who walked by.

She flinched and growled when some guys threw a milk carton at her. She heard the projectile but she was too damn lazy but now she was rewarded with milk in her hair and clothes. Laughter burst out a couple feet from her right and she noticed a bunch of girls and guys laughing at her.

Ashes glared, stood up and undid her bun, letting her silver locks cascade down her back. As she wrenched it dry of the milk she tried to wipe some of the milk of her tank top, but the dark wet spots stayed. She sighed once more, looked at them before walking away.

"Awwe! I think we hurt her feelings." a girl chided.

"So what?"

From another corner of the courtyard stood Daemon, watching his sister walk away. She never stood up for herself, she just let them get away with anything. Even though she was his sister, he couldn't help but feel the need to protect her yet his pride wouldn't let him.

He watched in a trance as she undid her silver locks and time froze. She was beautiful...

'_Stop it Daemon! That's your sister!' _his conscience scolded but in all honesty no matter how blasphemous his feelings were, he couldn't help himself. She stirred feelings within him like no other woman ever since they were both children, she always made him feel weird.

His group of buddies laughed along yet he remained silent. A few minutes later they all stood up and walked back toward the campus.

"Daemon did you see that girl?"

"Yes Kyoko." he said in a monotone voice.

"What a freak! What kind of girl dyes her hair silver and did you see her eyes? I wonder where she got contacts like that." Kyoko wondered as he flipped is black hair out of his eyes.

Kyoko was a sophomore just like him who stood at six foot and was the muscular type yet loved gunnery. His gray-blue eyes always held mischief and he was known as a womanizer.

"Earth to Daemon?" Zephyrus chimed in.

"What's up with you man? Your brooding again, I can tell." Daniel added.

"I think we should leave her alone. Who knows, maybe she was born that way and has no other choice. I bet you she went through a lot of hell when she was a child." Daemon explained. His friends became silent and began to think over their recent actions...

It was true, he remembered Ashes coming home either bruised or bloodied, crying in fathers arms as he cooed to her. In a way he felt sorry for her and wished there was something he could have done, but this was life after all.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? I have revised it several times before submitting this and added as much detail as possible. Please drop me a comment and any ideas you might have about this story.


	3. Chapter 2

What are you waiting for?

* * *

Chapter 2

Twist of Events

Ashes walked out of the cafeteria and began to make her way to her P.E. class. After going down the main hallway, she found herself adjacent to big steel doors and spray painted on the surface were the letters: P.E.

She pushed the doors open and found herself inside a huge arena. There was an indoor track, four basketball courts in the middle, two tennis courts located outside, and bleachers folded up against each wall. To her right were two white metal doors, each signaling the girl's and boy's locker rooms.

She began to walk over to the girls locker rooms, when the door opened revealing a woman in her mid twenties. She was extremely tall...perhaps five eleven with black hair that shone blue in the light. Her skin was fairly tan and Ashes concluded that it was natural, unlike fake tanning some girls these days had. Suddenly the woman turned her green eyes toward Ashes:

"Good afternoon, may I know who you are?" she inquired while adjusting her slick black and white addidas pants.

"I'm Ashes Strife...a bit early for P.E. but I..."

"Ahh my first student!" she exclaimed,

"My name is Subaru Mien, I'll be your P.E. coach for the rest of the year." she explained and flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"You're quite unusual, you know?"

"I know." Ashes muttered and hoped to Hyne that she wouldn't critique upon her looks.

"I love your hair, is it dyed or natural?"

"Natural." she replied.

Subaru studied the girl and noticed that her interrogations were making her uneasy. She would bet that she had a hell of a day so far with some of these high and mighty rich kids.

"So...you have had a hectic day...right?" she asked noticing the stains on the girl's tank top.

Ashes shrugged,

"It doesn't matter...I'm used to it."

Subaru's heart melted as she watched the young woman before her,

"Its not your fault you were born this way." the coach said as she wrapped an arm around the students shoulder in comfort.

"Thank you, but I have my own way to deal with them." Ashes replied quietly.

The bell rang and Ashes knew that students would be piling in a matter of seconds.

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Subaru said before the first batch of students arrived. Ashes walked away from her coach toward the basketball courts and listened.

"Everyone once you come in, sit down in the middle of the gym." Subaru explained, "I'll be back in a minute."

Students poured in and Ashes counted almost sixty people before the second bell rang. She sat next to the basketball pole away from the groups clustered among each other. She noticed the coach return with a clipboard along with papers. She began to call off names and each person either replied or raised their hands.

"Ashes Strife?" the coach called out later and found Ashes nodding to her.

'Silent type...hmm.'

"Daemon Strife?"

"Here." was the solid response.

'_Another Strife...I wonder if they are related... then again they probably are.' _Subaru asked herself as she checked him off her list.

Kyoko, Zephyrus, and Daniel were conversing quietly when they heard Ashes Strife being called out.

"Maybe we should watch over her?" Daniel suggested.

"Why...but look at her..." Kyoko began but was smacked upside the head by Zephyrus.

"I've given it some thought to what Daemon said and I think it would be a nice change for her if she had some friends." Zephyrus explained.

Kyoko rolled his eyes then glanced over at Ashes who sat on the floor her silver hair all awry behind the rest of the freshmen crowd.

"Well it would be nice to have a girl with a nice figure to look at in the group..." he muttered and was smacked again.

"Hey!" he growled this time at Daniel.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to court her Kyoko, besides..." he began and shut his trap while a bunch of juniors ran by giggling at them.

The group was drooling when Daemon returned and he raised an eyebrow at his posse.

"You guys are predictable: You see a girl and you drool a lake." he muttered.

"Oh hey Daemon..." Daniel said as he lead his friend over to the opposite bleachers. Kyoko and Zephyrus took that as their queue and made their way over to the silver headed girl.

Ashes was surprised to find her brother in P.E. along with her, but then again the class varied from freshman to seniors. There he stood in his black gym shorts and white tee along with the rest of the student body except for the freshman's.

She noticed him glance at her and then return his attention back to his group of buddies. While the coach had the rest of the class run twenty laps, she introduced the freshman to the P.E. rules and regulations.

They were handed out student gym uniforms of black shorts and two white tees, with the college crest on them of two swords crisscrossed. After going through the gym rules and regulations, and with ten minutes left of the class, the freshman students were allowed to converse while the coach turned her attention to the dropping bodies of sophomores, juniors, and seniors.

Ashes settled down against the bleacher walls as she watched the students run by on the track when two sets of legs stopped in front of her.

"Hi." the guy said cheerfully, "I'm Kyoko and this is my buddy Zephyrus."

Ashes just stared at them as if shock had struck her nervous system,

"Umm...hi." she managed to say. Kyoko laughed and Zephyrus punched him in the shoulder,

"Don't mind him. He's an asshole. What's your name?"

"Ashes."

"Nice to meet you." he said with a warm smile and extended his hand. Absently, she grabbed it and he pulled her up to her feet.

Zephyrus was about five foot nine with brown eyes and ash blonde hair along with a lean build.

"Are you in any way related to Daemon Strife? Its been the talk of half the school."

"Does it matter?" Ashes inquired with a groan. One thing was for sure, she never wanted anyone to know that they were siblings because she knew that his status would drop if he was ever associated with her. It was like that through middle school and high school.

Zephyrus shrugged, "What's your next class?"

"CTTA."

"That's cool; Zephyrus, Daemon, Daniel and I are going there next as well. Why don't you join us?"

"I can't."

"Oh come on. We won't bite, plus we have decided it would be a great idea that you stick with us. You never know what could happen to you if you were alone...we saw what happened during lunch..." Zephyrus stated bluntly.

"Oh...but I really don't think..." but she was cut off.

"Listen Ashes, we heard a different opinion on you and we decided its best you stick with us. Got it?" Kyoko said straight out, is gray-blue eyes narrowing just a bit.

"I agree with Kyoko on this one Ashes. Some people here are prone to attacking new students...especially ones like you."

Ashes glanced at Daemon and Daniel who were making their way over to them. She heard the whispers behind her and the glares of girls that desired to kill her.

"Fine." she answered. Kyoko rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm pulling her along with them to meet up with Daemon and Daniel.

Daemon was listening to Daniel when the rest of his buds came over bringing along a silver haired woman. His blue eyes widened and then resumed back to his stoic expression.

"Hey Daemon, I would like to introduce you to the new addition to our posse. After all it was your opinion that made us think it would be for best. You know...so she doesn't get harassed by the rest of the student body." Kyoko said.

Ashes turned bright red and looked away from her brother with shame. She expected him to say no when suddenly Daemon nodded,

"Ashes welcome to the group." he said and turned away to walk off to the boys locker rooms.

"I'm sorry about that Ashes, he's a bit cold at times." Daniel said. Ashes only nodded and kept looking at the ground...

"Hey guys is it just me or are all the girls staring at us with death engraved in their eyes?" Zephyrus noted.

The boys including Ashes turned and Ashes almost let out a squeak as all the girls in the gym were glaring at her. She was so dead...she knew that her brother was popular and every girl wanted to be his girlfriend, lover, wife...whatever. She got herself in a bad situation...

'_Why me Hyne? Why do I have to be in their group of hot men? Why my brothers group? I could have been better off alone...'_

Ashes was yanked out of her thoughts when Daniel escorted her gently by the hand to the lockers.

"Wait here we'll be back out in a minute." he assured her.

"I'm not worried...I can handle myself." she retorted. One thing was for sure, she didn't want to be categorized as a weak little girl, which she was obviously not.

The boys left and the couch walked over,

"I'm glad you found some friends. Your brother has a good heart to protect you." Subaru said with a mischievous smile. She grinned when she caught the surprised look of Ashes,

"Oh come on, I'm not stupid and neither are half the students in the school. Some wonder if it's true and some don't."

Ashes sighed, "Let them wonder. I don't want to ruin my brothers rep." she said and walked over to the doors.

Just then Daemon emerged and wondered where Ashes was when he found her alone near the doors looking at the ground, pondering obviously.

"Mr. Strife I suggest you keep her safe. I find it ironic that a girl would be worried about her own brothers reputation then her own self." the coach said bitterly and walked away.

Daemon processed what the coach said and looked back over at his sister.

'_She was thinking of me before herself? Was that what she was doing all these years? Never once running to his aid when she got hurt?' _Daemon became angry and strode over to her.

"Do you think you will ruin my reputation if everyone knew you were my sister? I did give a damn about reputation!"

Ashes looked up in surprise and averted her eyes as his question hit her.

"Look at me Ashes." Daemon said, "I said look at me." He said with a bit more force and grabbed her chin to make her look his way.

"Never once would you have ruined my life and don't ever think that again. All these years I wondered why you never asked for my help and now I know why. Your my sister and I want you to know that no matter what others think or what you think, I'm here and I will protect you like father has." Daemon explained.

Ashes stood stock still and couldn't believe what she just heard. He wasn't what she made him out to be, he actually cared!

"Now come on, the others will catch up." he said and she followed him out as the bell rang.

Atashi stood among her group of friends and glared at the form following Daemon out of the gym. She was an athletic young woman of platinum blonde hair and light shade blue eyes,

'_Watch your back freak...'_

* * *

Yep...I know it's short but hey I think 8 pages are mediocre to me. All right some of you are confused with what has happened to the world. It has technologically advanced and towns have grown into metropolis's and highways are built, bridges, skyscrapers, etc. Cars were developed too people...-.-() In other words I have added a touch of reality and modern day Japan to this story. I hope you all like it so far and oh yes, comments are most welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

First off, I want to thank those who have taken the time to read and comment and those who just read and are too lazy to leave a comment.

* * *

Chapter 3

Fear

Ashes followed Daemon out to his car as he popped the trunk revealing their weapons: a broad sword and a sleek katana. As Daemon began to place his black leather gloves on, Ashes automatically grabbed her katana and clapped it to her waist.

"We have about ten minutes before combat classes start, we can also grab a bite to eat." he said.

"No...that's ok I already ate." she replied as she watched the clouds overhead.

Daemon narrowed his eyes and watched his sister gaze over the horizon. She was so beautiful...why anyone else could not see it he had no idea. Why was he so drawn to her? Maybe it was because he had known her practically his entire life?

He slammed the trunk obviously startling her,

"Bullshit Ashes, you hardly ate at all. You know what father says, a fighter must have a full nutritious meal to concentrate and focus." he stated.

Ashes blinked and smiled a bit,

"You're right." she agreed. She could never disagree when it came down to her dad.

"By the way, I meant what I said." Daemon muttered and began to walk over to the cafeteria, Ashes following behind with a small smile. It was a good day after all...

After they had some food, they began their trek over to the white building adjacent to the campus itself. The grass was neatly trimmed, the trees were equally pruned and the weather was beginning to turn chilly. But cold weather didn't seem to bother the young silver-headed woman as she followed behind her brother.

This was the last class of the day and would last for almost ninety minutes...then it would be home sweet home.

"Ashes?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to warn you about our instructors..."

"We have more then one?" she inquired curiously.

"Yes. Now our instructors are none other then highly trained professionals. They were once called 'Turks' and back in those days..."

"They were assassins; I know Dad told me about them once." she concluded.

"Yes, but what I want to warn you about is that they expect excellent skills. Of course this is a military college, but just do as they say." Daemon explained not knowing how else to put it. He glanced over at Ashes and noticed her nod while her graceful hand lay upon the hilt of her katana.

_ The Turks. How can one summarize the group? _

_ Well after the Meteor era twenty years ago, they had been hired once more by the president and then sent to help build this school. It was from this school that the government would build an army and an excellent one at that too. Students applied whether to polish their skills or to become battle tacticians in hopes that the Mikotex government would higher them. _

Ashes wine colored eyes scrutinized the building as students poured in and out of it.

"Hey you two! We were waiting here for you guys for the past five minutes!" Kyoko shouted out to the approaching group.

From what Ashes noticed, that Kyoko was the most outspoken in the group, Daniel the most practical, Zephyrus the silent observer yet caring, and her brother the most gorgeous of them all.

"We stopped to eat something." Daemon explained.

"Oh all right then. Ready to go in?" Zephyrus asked holding his silver shotgun over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Come on Ashes, we'll show you around." Kyoko said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her over to the double doors. Daemon frowned at the gesture but shook his head.

The building was enormous and what met Ashes ears were the roars and sounds of monsters beyond the thirty foot fence along with conversations from several masses of people. The front of the building swarmed with students, all equipped with battle gear and weaponry.

A man with crimson hair emerged from a set of double doors from her right and he whistled sharply getting almost everyone's immediate attention. His deep voice reached the others in the back,

"Listen up! To those of you who know the rules, you are ordered to go to Gate C to meet with Instructor Elena. Newbies! Follow me." he shouted followed by a roar of a monster from the other side of the wall.

Daemon turned to Ashes,

"This is where we part and we'll meet you after training in the parking lot." he said.

"Have fun peaches." Kyoko laughed and Ashes glared.

She watched them leave and she was once again alone among the throng of people who would want nothing to do with her. At least she would have her privacy...

Yawning, she followed her group to another set of doors and up some white stairs into a hallway with doors aligned symmetrically. There were ten instructors already waiting there and she waited as Instructor Reno and the rest divided the freshmen up. It was only her luck that she was stuck in Reno's group of students...

"All right, this year we will run you twats through rigorous training of the mind with minor outdoor activities." Reno began to explain and smiled when many students groaned and protested,

"Ahh, music to my ears. Now SHUT UP! I will not tolerate any whining or laziness in my class. Back in my day, one didn't have a chance like you will to learn the patience and the acute sense of mind when it came to fighting. I hope I made myself clear: first person to rebel or show no progress will be thrown into a battle with the Pertile.

"What is a pertile, you ask? It is a poisonous reptile we created for slackers. The effects? A week long punishment of a lovely variety of colors, so I expect everyone to cooperate." Reno stated.

Ashes raised an eyebrow and followed the silent class into a classroom down the hall. She managed to grab a seat near the windows in the far back and waited for the rest of the class to settle down while Reno passed out three inch text books.

Reno called out names as each student came to pick up a book and a rules and regulations sheet. He cocked an eyebrow at Ashes,

"What are you? A wannabe Sephiroth?" he joked.

"And what are you, a red headed clown?" She snapped back. Reno narrowed his eyes,

"Careful where you tread." he warned.

"Where I tread is my own business and if you didn't start with an insult I would have kept my mouth shut." she said.

Reno's blue eyes narrowed to a cat slit,

"Get back to your seat." he ordered and watched until the girl returned to her seat.

"All right class, as many of you may already know, I was known as a Turk when I was your age and yes I did kill people on orders of the boss. Just because I have become an instructor and under new management does not mean that I can't kick your ass if you get out of line. Whether you be a man or a woman." he said glaring at Ashes in the far back as a warning.

Ashes ignored the instructor who continued to go over the rules of the classroom, as she began to doze off until the sound of screeching chairs on the tile floor brought her back to her senses. The students were filing out of the classroom in a single file and she soon followed wondering what was going on.

'_Maybe if you paid attention Ashes, you would know that.' _her conscience scolded. Ignoring it with an inward groan, she noticed that her class came to a stop a few minutes later into a large area.

"I have brought you all here to evaluate you on your level of battle skills. Until then I will know where to begin in your training.

"If by any rare chance I find that you are too far advanced for the beginners class, I will move you into the next junior class.

"Now your opposition today will be real and I don't know how much emphasis I can place on the word: 'real.' If by any chance you seem to tire or admit defeat, our SRS, also known as the Security Rescue System, will freeze the opponent in it's place. There are 8 levels and trust me not many, well none at all have made it to level 7 & 8 on the first day of class."

Ashes listened carefully as she surveyed the large squared area ahead of the class. It seemed to be a fifty by fifty foot arena with walls to an average mans chest and thick glass all the way to the ceiling.

She noticed a young man walk into the room and stand beside Reno; he had black silk hair, clean cut with a small braid at the base of his neck. His hazel brown-gray eyes seemed neutral yet she could sense a feeling of antipathy directed at her and the rest of her class.

"This is Yuriel and he is a senior here at the academy. If by any chance should you make it to level 8, he will be your opposition." Reno further explained,

"Now I will start off backwards from the alphabet: Ibex Yujino, you're up kid." Reno concluded as he checked the name off his list.

All of the students lined up against the glass window, Ashes following behind until she found a spot near the corner. The guy named Ibex emerged into the platform arena and reverted to his battle stance.

His blonde hair was cut short, his dark blue eyes free from any inconveniences, his shoulders relaxed as he held his blade, shifting more weight automatically onto his right hand. He would definitely strike from there at whatever foe he would face.

The light opposite the room flashed red three times and in the middle of the square appeared a santile, otherwise known as a sandbog lizard. They originated from the Corel Deserts where they were known to hide skillfully beneath the surface with the ability to hear whatever walked the surface before attacking.

Within seconds the lizard launched upon Ibex only to be thrown away with a parry and thrust. Two minutes later the lizard lay dead across the room.

Ashes had to admit that a Santile was a simple beast to kill and there was little experience one could gain from it. This was Childs play of course.

Upon the fifth round, a minotaur appeared and Ibex had trouble with this half bison humanoid beast. It was ten minutes later when he yelled out defeat and the test was over. The minotaur was suspended in mid air with blue laser lights and Ibex limped out of there before the creature vanished.

"Not bad kid." Reno praised as Ibex stood in front of him,

"Nothing a little training under me won't help." Ibex nodded and returned to the mass of students awaiting thier turn.

Reno and Yuriel conversed among themselves as each student continued to try to make it to the top.

"Some of these kids need discipline badly...I mean don't get me wrong, some show promise." Yuriel commented. Reno leaned back in his chair watching a small framed girl kick a cockatrice into oblivion.

"You know Yuriel, I miss the good old days when action was always around the corner." Reno said.

"You gave that up when you married and had two kids." Yuriel snickered.

"Yeah I know, I don't regret it I mean you didn't turn out so bad yet how you managed to avoid inheriting your mothers hyper genes baffles me."

"Shut up Dad." Yuriel smiled then added, "Do you think Mom will fly home this weekend?"

"You know she's running a government and she is the rightful queen...I miss that woman. If you want, this weekend you can go fly over to Wutai to see her...maybe you'll have the charm to bring her home for a bit. " Reno stated. Yuriel only nodded,

"Who's next?"

"Strife, Ashes." Yuriel called out and looked at his Dad in question.

"Well I'll be...Cloud has a daughter and an arrogant brat at that too." Reno said as he watched the silver headed girl make her way to the front.

Ashes made her way through the mass of people and placed her hand on the hilt of her katana. She looked over at her instructor and Yuriel and awaited orders to go inside the battle arena. Reno nodded and she made her way down the limestone steps into the area.

'_Easy Ashes...you've seen almost every monster thrown out...except for level six, seven, and eight. Oi...'_

She has her hair tied back, her feet evenly spaced, her body and mind relaxed, just like Dad taught her...now for the monster. Ashes drew out her four foot slim blade and placed it horizontally in front of her with her left hand.

A sandbog santile emerged and faced her hissing, it came forth, it's restrictions free and suddenly the reptiles attention was focused on her. It launched itself, claws forward, it's elongated neck outstretched ready to rip her limbs off only to be cut in half in mid air.

Ashes walked back to her side of the arena and waited for the next beast to be thrown at her. The next opposition was none other then a pair of wild plain wolves, mutated from mako radiation inherited from the beasts twenty years ago. They were twice the size of normal wolves with deformed tough leather skin where fur was supposed to be; thier eyes beady black. They circled her, waiting for her to make a mistake, but Ashes drew a deep breath, her arms hanging gently at her sides, but her nimble fingers held on to the hilt of her blade.

The voices of students faded out, the air currents became but a whisper to the imagination, everything was dead still yet the soft foot falls of the beasts came rushing back to her like metal banged against metal.

'_Twenty feet...fifteen feet...ten feet...seven feet...LUNGE.' _

The katana's deadly edge ripped the air apart and tore its way through the wolf's bulk leaving a carcass heap on the floor. The other wolf hesitated before lunging from the ground only to be struck through it's mouth and pinned down to the floor. Ashes conjured up a small flame and watched as the element combusted the animal's body into dust.

Reno watched in interest along with Yuriel, noticing the girl's perfect balance and stance: Her face a portrait of cool stone, her body fluent like water. After the fifth level, she waited for the 6th creature to attack her.

Not many made it this far but he wondered if she would be a match for a bog serpent. In the middle of the battle arena, a gray viper appeared, it's vicious looking eyes boring straight into the human before it, but before the beast could react, Ashes was on the opposite side and the serpent lay dormant in segments.

Level seven: rock giant; Founded on Mt. Nibel and known for it's deadly earth shattering attack. Immune to water and ice...what would this girl do now? To Reno's astonishment, the girl cast her katana on fire till it glowed a molten gold...seconds later she unleashed a fury of attacks upon the giant boulder. Her katana a hot knife cutting through butter once again leaving her opponent in pieces.

"Well Father, should I get ready?" Yuriel asked in a low tone. Reno nodded and walked up to the entrance, his teal eyes looking down at the girl,

"Congratulations, you are the first this year to get this far. If you succeed this next opponent then I will move you up to junior class."

Ashes looked up at her instructor and listened carefully to his praise, but something was missing. Where was Yuriel? Then it dawned on her when the next challenger up appeared in the battle Arena.

Yuriel stood silently, his hands wielding a double headed spear. He bowed down before her in respect and readied himself for the fight. Ashes cocked an eyebrow for she figured this would be a battle against monsters instead of humans.

"I refuse." she declared and sheathed her katana.

Yuriel hesitated and relaxed,

"You have no choice if you wish to go into the junior class."

"What makes you think that I will fight a fellow human being?"

"Why not? A battle is a battle no matter who your opponent is. What if you were in a war?" Yuriel inquired, his spear erect next to him. As the moments dragged on, Ashes noticed the students began to yell for a fight and pound on the glass walls for them to continue.

"I refuse." she stated through gritted teeth and her red eyes bore into Yuriel's gray-brown.

"I promise I won't hurt you and if by any chance we wound each other too much, the SRS will stop us both. Now prepare." He demanded and began to advance on her.

Her heart began to race as her thought process caught up with what was going on. '_Dear Hyne...why?' _she begged to herself and cringed,

'_I'll just have to be very careful...'_

Yuriel ran toward her and waited for her to move only to find the young woman missing. Suddenly he felt something at the base of his neck...

"I won." she whispered retrieving her sheathed katana away from his neck.

"Don't be too sure precious." Yuriel snickered and dropped to the ground, sweeping her off the ground with a kick from his foot.

Ashes tumbled to the floor but recovered as she flipped backwards away from Yuriel. Her hair had come undone and she looked up at the man,

"I wouldn't have guessed that you were trained in the martial arts." she stated.

"I was taught in Wutai by the empress herself." Yuriel gloated.

"Funny, I was taught by Cloud Strife, the planet's hero." she rubbed back only to growl as Yuriel mocked her with a graceful bow,

"Well my lady, show me what you've got." he teased.

Ashes flipped backwards, her katana still sheathed and awaited his next attack.

For several minutes both rivals struck blows, each blocking the others, both waiting for who would show the first hint of exhaustion. Yuriel smiled only to be caught off guard by the woman's foot connecting with his right cheek bone.

He fell to the floor and dodged her high jump just in time by grabbing her foot and twisting her in mid air, which brought them both tumbling down.

Just then the SRS went into effect and both combatants were paralyzed by the system before enduring anymore harm upon one another. Reno's voice boomed into the arena,

"Enough, both of you come back up here andI warn you if you lay a hand or weapon upon each other I'll have you kicked out." The SRS system vanished and Ashes got up off of Yuriel quite disappointed with the outcome.

"I'm honored to have had this battle with you Ash-san." Yuriel bowed and began to walk up the stairs to the main floor. Ashes followed and when she stood in front of her class they looked at her in a different aspect: Fear.

* * *

I know my chapters are long, but I try to make each event as in depth and detailed as possible. Please: your comments and encouragement is welcome. 


	5. Chapter 4

I'm still not quite happy with how the story detail is unfolding, so I might go back and redo a few things. I've drawn up the characters and I will have links at the bottom of the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyday Life

Ashes stood near the far exit of the battle arena dome, waiting patiently for the class to end. Among the many students here who would have liked to be joining the junior class, Ashes and two others were the only ones qualified. Reno had congratulated her and told her she would be joining her brother's class along with Yuriel.

Yuriel walked up to her,

"Please don't be offended, but you don't resemble your parents or your brother in any aspect. May I ask if you were adopted?"

Ashes lowered her eyes at the question and tried to ignore him. When he didn't get an answer he nodded in respect and left, leaving her with unwanted thoughts that had haunted her since she was little. Was she adopted? She asked her father once, but he had embraced her saying she was born of his flesh and blood and to never ask that again.

She still found it hard to believe...what could her father be hiding? Maybe he was her father and Aerith was her mother only that something happened when she was born...perhaps the meteor had an effect on her birth? That could probably explain some of the effects of her appearances...

The bell rang and she left without another thought, her feet carrying her down the steps to the main doors. She watched from the car as the entire student body began to emerge, followed with laughter, shouts, and the crash of words massed into one incoherent resonance.

She spotted Daemon and his friend walk out flocked with some of the female students. She waited patiently as they soon found thier way to her.

"How was CTTA kid?" Kyoko asked with a smile, "Don't worry you'll only be in there for two semesters."

"Umm, I was moved up a class." She answered, looking at her brother mainly.

"What!" Kyoko exclaimed, his jaw making permanent residence on the asphalt.

"Father will be proud." Daemon replied and fished out his car keys.

"Well, I'm off. I have a date with this cute girl tonight at the Rio Cafe." Daniel announced with a grin, smacking Kyoko back to reality. Zephyrus patted Daniels back in salute and he too yawned,

"I'm going home; I need my beauty sleep and congratulations Ashes."

"You always sleep." Kyoko muttered and looked at Ashes, "How he passes his classes is a mystery to me."

Ashes smiled and placed her katana in the trunk of the car before slamming the hood shut.

"All right, we'll see you all tomorrow." Daemon announced and Ashes climbed into the passenger side seat.

The ride home was filled with silence as usual, the setting sun still had a few hours to go, but the highway lamps were already lit. They sped by, omitting cars, weaving in and out of traffic until they were finally stuck in the six o'clock rush hour downtown of Mikotex.

The bumper to bumper ride was beginning to irritate Ashes with every moment that passed by until Daemon spoke up.

"Did anyone bother you?"

"No." she answered a bit awkwardly, not really used to him asking about her welfare. Daemon turned his blue eyes at her,

"You swear? Because if anyone messed with you, I'll hurt them." he threatened. Ashes smiled to herself, her fingers playing with a lock of her silvery mane,

"No, no one touched me...quite the opposite really."

"Oh? How's that?" he asked with curiosity as he moved the car forward.

"People are afraid of me now." she said with a slight frown.

"It's not bad, at least they won't try to hurt you like the student body is known to do with new freshman." he replied.

"Yeah...but I'm not used to it. Thier eyes were filled with fear that I might slice them up like I sliced up my opponents." she concluded.

Daemon sighed, he knew what she meant. All her life, her training was kept under lock and key. She was known as the weak little girl and now that some of the students that had known her in the past, were now attending the college, now they had the chance to see who she really was.

He laid his hand on her shoulder,

"If they are afraid of you, then none of them are worthy of being true comrades in any war." he stated before turning off of Streamwood exit.

"Thanks." she whispered.

That evening at the dinner table, Sam was talking on and on about the new friends she made at school, and her new classes and teachers. Aerith listened with a smile on her face as she passed the salad to Cloud. Desiree sat eating her mash potatoes, commenting on which teacher Sam should look out for while Daemon and Ashes ate quietly.

"Anyways," Cloud spoke up, looking up from his plate at his two eldest,

"How was the academy?"

Daemon nodded nonchalantly,

"Nothing new, it's just school. Instructor Elena congratulated me on my fight against another student. I beat him in under a minute, but it was a fair fight."

"That's good son. You know Reeve is always looking for top students to work with him."

"How is he anyways dear?" Aeris asked as she drank some of her juice.

"He's fine, his expedition found remnants of meteor fragments, but otherwise they are dormant." He said, frowning and pondering before he continued,

"He wants me to go on one of the expeditions. Some of his men were killed last week due to outrageous mutations scavenging the ruins."

Aerith's full mouth thinned to a dangerous line before she looked up at Cloud who glanced quickly at her before snapping his eyes back to his dinner.

"You know I don't like the idea of you in that desecrated place." She said,

"You promised to give that up and be a family man..."

Ashes watched her parents and it dawned on her as to why Cloud didn't accept any status Reeve presented to him. He did it for Mom... She grabbed a fork full of mash potatoes and realized that if she was in Mom's position, she would understand why. No one liked the idea of losing someone they loved. But Dad is the planet's hero! A few monsters would never even touch him and they would be dead in an instant.

"Mom, dad's a hero and he isn't weak." Ashes spoke up. Silence filled the room and both her parents stared at her in surprise. Aerith frowned while her father shook his head as to it wasn't the time for such a discussion. Respectfully, she excused herself, anger building inside her.

She grabbed her coat and walked outside into the night air, noticing the chill wind she tightened the belt around her waste and began her way down her backyard into the woods.

Why was she angry with her father all of a sudden especially her mom for trying to keep Dad at home? Maybe she wanted her father to become more then he already was?

She arrived at her grand oak tree she had found when a little girl and made her way up to the top. The night sky beheld a blanket of white, violet, red stars shining brilliantly against the velvet black. The wind seemed to pick up more as she settled down on a branch, letting her wine depths gaze across the horizon.

'_There.'_

From her location, one could see the eerie glow of what was once known as Midgar. It's structured buildings: corpses and the dark cloud that always loomed over it still snowed of ash... What she would give just to have access to that place. Her curiosity growing greater yet again, but she didn't care. It was as if something was there that she needed to find...maybe someday she would get the chance.

The warm wind blew into her face and she relaxed, her mind peaceful until a voice caught her attention. Samantha was calling out to her, Ashes could clearly tell she had entered the woods looking for her.

Dropping down to the woodland floor, she began her trek back down the path and found Samantha looking around, worry imbedded in her eyes.

"Oh there you are! How can you stand being alone out here at night?" she asked instinctively clinging onto her sisters arm.

"It helps me relax. You know, sometimes the woods speak to me and help me calm my nerves." Ashes answered, a smile toying at her lips. Sam looked up at her, eyes wide with amazement.

"Really?"

"I'm kidding." Ashes laughed, "But I wasn't lying when I said that nature calms me."

"You probably get that from mom. She loves nature." she chirped up.

"Maybe, now lets head back home before Dad gets mad." Ashes concluded and Samantha nodded vigorously.

Weeks passed by and Cloud had agreed to a few expeditions, but Ashes couldn't stand how her mother worried nonstop about him. One day she asked,

"You act as if you are going to lose Dad, it's unhealthy."

Aerith swirled around and looked at her sternly,

"I almost did once." she snapped. Ashes blinked in surprise and looked away, knowing she trespassed on a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry...it's just that...I can't bear the thought to lose him again." her mom said as she sat down on the couch.

"Again?" Ashes asked with curiosity. Aerith glanced, her jade eyes at Ashes and sighed,

"When your father and I, along with AVALANCHE, fought against Sephiroth and Meteor, we didn't explain all the details of the event. The reason for meteor was because of one woman who betrayed us...she wasn't what we all thought.

"She lured your father into a death trap and he fell for it because she was his childhood friend. If AVALANCHE and I had not made it in time, your father would not be alive today."

Ashes nodded,

"How did you guys destroy her?"

Aerith, surprised at her daughters eager question answered,

"She died with the Meteor."

"Good, she had it coming." Ashes smiled a bit too maliciously.

"Don't say that Ashes!" Aerith spoke up abruptly. Bewildered, Ashes cocked an eyebrow,

"Why not?"

"She was manipulated and tricked...she was a good woman but in with the wrong people." her mom concluded,

"Enough talk of this. Hopefully you'll understand the reason why I worry so much about your father. He may be a hero, but even a hero has it's limits." With that, her mom left Ashes to ponder over the bit of information.

'Yes, but that woman is dead...so why worry?' Ashes wondered some more.

Getting up, she made her way upstairs and crashed on her bed, listening to the house. Desiree was gabbing on the phone in her own room, Samantha was listening to music, and Daemon? He was asleep just like she was about to do. They had to get up early for school tomorrow and her homeroom teacher was a bitch when it came to tardiness.

With that thought concluded, she closed her wine colored orbs to sleep.

* * *

I know it's short and random, but I'm trying to give you guys bits and pieces of information. Please, comment me on your ideas on this story. I do swear, this story is going somewhere and I WILL make this a one of a kind, must read fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 5

I know it's been a while since I have updated, and I apologize for the uncalled for delays. I do feel that I am somewhat disappointed that five chapters of this story haven't brought many readers into it. The hits are wonderful to see each time I check the stats, but it only shows that I have to work harder to bring this story around more and make it more alive. I hope the upcoming chapters grab your attention way better then the last few.

* * *

Chapter 5

Expeditions

The general sat at his desk looking over the diagram of the newest sector found in the ruins of Midgar: Sector Zero... Now that was one place that had brought Reeve to Cloud's doorstep asking, no begging for his immediate help.

Recently, Reeve's main expedition group found a hidden sector where it was presumed high mako activity had begun to take effect on his men. Another thing was that men began to vanish suddenly and were found dead half eaten. So whatever it was that was killing off the soldiers was a monster of high intensity.

"Sir..." a voice came from the tent flap. A middle aged man of forty entered cautiously, his bifocals clinging desperately to the bridge of his narrow nose. Despite his shaggy brown hair, his hazel colored eyes peered out with hope at the general.

"What is it Professor Riley?"

"I was hoping to gain some audience with you about this new excavation site. I would like you to allow my colleagues and I to go into the sector with you and your men."

"I'm afraid I can't risk bringing your faction along with us due to the high risk of coming face to face with this unknown creature that has been eating our men in the past couple of weeks." Cloud explained professionally.

"But Sir..."

"Professor Riley, please do not make me repeat myself anymore then I have to..."

"We promise to stay out of your way when you come to face any monsters. We would just like to explore this sector and record data for the sake of science and history." Riley explained.

Cloud sat down in his cot and rubbed his forehead and sighed. There was no way he could be able to shake this man off and Odin knew he hated dealing with "scientists."

"Fine. I will not be held responsible for any casualties and stay out of my men's way. If things get out of control and I say get out, you do as I command. Is that understood?"

Professor Riley straightened up and nodded vigorously with a small smile,

"You have my thanks General." With that he left the blonde alone to brood. He had not been home in over a week and he knew Aerith was probably having a mental breakdown with a smile plastered to her beautiful worried face.

They had managed to clear out a bit of debris from the entrance to Sector Zero and were camped just twenty yards from the entrance. No one knew whether it was day or evening, for the red cloud dust hung heavily over the mutilated city.

Cloud went outside and stared at the metallic doors some of the welders tried opening a few days back. In a result of that conquest, one man was badly injured due to a small fire incident with another worker. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... He didn't like it...not one bit.

"Sir, we are ready for your orders to go and investigate the facility." a soldier stated.

Cloud narrowed his unique cerulean hues,

"Rally the men and set up. We are heading in now."

Professor Riley and his group followed the soldiers down into the echoing empty hallways. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Sector Zero existed and the fact that he was the first of any man of science to enter this lost haven. He felt like a child who woke up to find birthday presents at his door step...

"We are picking up mako activity everywhere professor. I mean its incredulous...seems like it's moving in a pattern...like a snake." The young apprentice spoke up. Another colleague peered over the blonde's shoulder too look at the electro-tablet and glanced worriedly up at Riley.

"Should we tell the general?"

"No Victoria. Knowing him, he'll pull us out the instant he finds an excuse."

The woman nodded and they found themselves ushered by a few soldiers.

Cloud was in the lead, his blade glowing softly in the darkness and flashlights lighting the way ahead. This place looked all too familiar...

"_Cloud, I understand."_

_"Tifa...please I never meant to hurt you this way."_

_"There were other ways, but it doesn't matter anymore Cloud. They all equal the same hurt I feel now." the woman named Tifa spoke up softly._

_Cloud brushed a hand through his hair and glanced up into the ruby colored orbs, his mouth devoid of words or excuses. He loved the green eyed maiden..._

_The raven haired woman began to walk back to the doors..._

_"Forgive me."_

_Tifa turned around,_

_"There is nothing to forgive...it is I who should be asking your forgiveness." she whispered, her eyes were narrowed in clarity._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm not the little girl you grew up with...you will never understand cloud so forget it and forget me." she answered. Before Cloud knew it, his best friend vanished off into the darkness. _

Cloud didn't know by what she meant by him not being the girl he knew until Aerith was almost assassinated by Sephiroth. Instead of dealing the killing blow to Aerith, Sephiroth had pierced Tifa's body and to his utter surprise, his silver haired rival had embraced the bleeding woman and she clung to him like a woman in love.

As Sephiroth spoke to Cloud, all he could do was hold Aerith's unconscious form in his arms. His blue glowing eyes staring incredulously at Tifa's serene face. A pool of blood at her feet, her creamy legs enveloped in thick crimson red and her face...her face held a smile.

"_Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"_

_"Oh but little puppet...I do. Don't you see?"_

_"You killed her!"_

"_On contraire puppet...she's merely asleep." he chuckled, "Such a beautiful woman..."_

_"Don't touch her!"_

_Sephiroth snapped his eyes at Cloud and smirked letting sudden anger pass, "I think I have the right to touch the woman of my child..." _

_Cloud's eyes widened and his jaw slacked in shock as his enemy grinned and wrapped his black coat over Tifa, once again rising to the heaven's._

The earth beneath Cloud's feet began to tremble and shift violently. From the very creases of the cracked ground, a grimy miasma erupted causing a few of his men to fall to thier knees.

"WATCH OUT!" he ordered to his men. Everyone began to retreat backwards till a green shadow coiled up in front of them. It was an ever shifting glowing green sandstorm of a monster like the golem...

"Damson! Hitaly! Up front with me!" Cloud shouted.

Two soldier's ran forward, one man and woman, so identical with thier cropped mouse brown hair and gray eyes, they must have been related.

"Sir!" they both shouted in unison.

"Whatever this is, you see it's made up of a sand substance. This isn't going to be easy so equip yourself with these." Cloud yelled as he threw level three fire materia at the two. He equipped Ifrit to his mace and readied himself for the first attack. Damson struck with his machete but to no avail as the weapon went through it without a hit.

"Fire!" Hitaly shouted as a torrent of flames engulfed what seemed to be the head. It retreated backwards and Cloud unleashed Ifrit, the celestial fire beast rose and pummeled the enemy with a fire ball. The intense heat began to melt the sand into emerald glass, giving the non existent enemy a glass form.

"By the Ancients!" someone cried from the back. Cloud looked back to find Riley too close to the battle,

"I said GET BACK!" Cloud bellowed at him angrily. The professor jumped at the general's angry snarl that he immediately blended back behind the soldier's who were ready for battle should Cloud's help fail.

Cloud glared back at the beast and struck with his mace leaving a rupture that poured out with mako light. He narrowed his eyes, his hand shielding them from the piercing light till he noticed something black in the middle.

"General!" Hitaly yelled in warning as she dodged for the man but was thrown back by the creature along with Cloud. Cloud shook his head, crimson blurring his vision, knowing well he had wounded his head. The pounding at his temples was uncontrollable as he leaned on his weapon. Damson was throwing fire at it but the glass seemed to deflect the magic, but long enough to distract the thing.

Cloud readied Knights of the Round as he advanced one slow step at a time. His head seemed to be on a verge of explosion, he winced, seeing Damson crumple to the ground. Several other soldiers came forward, thier attacks doing minimal damage on the thing but this monster was made of mako...

More men fell to thier deaths and yet Cloud's vision and consciousness was fading. He felt like he was slipping on ice...slipping into darkness. NO!

Cloud forced the last of his strength only to stumble before the monster, mace embedded in the eroded concrete beneath him, heaving he uttered the command for Knights of the Round.

He gazed up to find ethereal beings begin to snatch the energy out of the enemy and suddenly the crystal-like monster burst into an emerald white nova.

"Cure!" a soldier commanded and Cloud felt a sharp tug of feeling begin to course through his body.

"General, are you all right? You've lost a lot of blood..."

"I'm fine." Cloud mumbled as he heaved himself off the ground. He walked over slowly to the remains of the creature and stumbled a bit due to the pulsing pain in his head. This was worse then Jenova trying to break into his mind...

A black object among the crystals caught his blurred vision and as he bent down he picked up a grayish-granite armlet.

"Sir...we found an entrance into an abandoned laboratory!" someone shouted,

"General? General! Medics quick!" the soldier exclaimed as they caught the falling hero.

_"Cloud...I'm a weapon...created to destroy all that you love: That includes Me." the woman's voice whispered._

_"Take care of the child...someday that child will become the angel to rule all."_

_The woman began to fade..._

_"Wait!"_

_"Your time is up..." _

* * *

I know this is short, but I have had trouble getting my ideas across. The next chapter will begin to unfold. Anyways, I've been trying to retract my first story, the prequel to this one from my old harddrive: Secret's of a Locked Heart, so far no luck. Oi. Review and I appreciate ideas, questions, suggestions, e.t.c.


	7. Chapter 6

Seraph: I never had any intention of spoiling that bit of information to you guys, but hey! What's done is done. ) See here's a new chapter to feed you guys and trust me, the next following chapters will grab your mind and have you spinning.

FinalFantasySwordsMan77: Sector Zero is mainly a place that will be explained in "Secrets of a Locked Heart." Unfortunately, I'm still extracting that story from my old hard drive. Thanks for the review!

Sephy-Kuns Girl: No, this isn't a Tifa Bashing story. Quite the contrary since I'm a major Tifa fan. )

Drumscorpsfan08: Yep, I figured I would write a story to fuel the imaginations of all Aeris fans, Tifa fans, Cloud fans, and so forth.

I want to thank all my reviewers for thier support and encouragements, which mean a lot to me. I just have to work harder in earning more readers and reviews! ) I think I might revise the prologue...what do you guys think?

Anywho...-coughs- FF7 does not belong to me except for original characters, certain cities, random people...-shuts up- I'm bad at disclaimers. P

* * *

Chapter 6

St. Gainsborough

For the past few weeks, each morning was the same: Get up, eat, leave with Daemon, school, come home and sleep. Lately Dad wasn't home much each night, Reeve kept him held up at these expeditions that were supposed to be temporary, but they seemed to be dragged onward for long periods of time. Odin knew her mother was on a verge of a nervous breakdown any day and all it would take is for Dad to end up injured to have Aeris bring the whole city down to its knees. Little did she know that day would be today.

"Block harder James!" Reno yelled as he watched his students James and Ashes spar together. Ashes was exchanging one offensive blow after the other, almost shattering James spear. She broke away and flung her sweaty bangs back, giving James a chance to retaliate. Someone shouted from the entrance of the training battle area, but Ashes's heart was pounding in her ears, so quickly disregarding it she looked at James who was distracted by the call.

"Concentrate!" Reno barked and noticed as James looked a few seconds too late only to find a sharp sliver of silver metal coming down upon him. To Reno's relief and James, she changed her Katana's directions seconds before impact and the sound of steel on concrete shuddered in the air.

"Daemon! Your father is on TV!" Kyoko shouted urgently. Daemon who was talking to Daniel glanced up at him with slight surprise.

Ashes looked up as well and glanced worriedly at her brother who was making his way toward the exit. She followed as well, wondering what was going on. The vast corridor was cluttered with students gaping at the large screen plasma murmuring among themselves. She looked up to find black haired woman talking nonstop, a helicopter landing near her almost toppling the woman over.

"This is TEX Live here reporting the sudden tragic news of an expedition team in the ruins of Midgar. Informants say that Cloud Strife, the man from AVALANCHE, who helped save the world from utter destruction almost two decades ago is in critical condition." she stated as her and the camera man followed a group of rescue workers pulling a stretcher onto the helicopter.

Her throat constricted in fear as she watched the stretcher get pulled into the helicopter. The camera zoomed in on Cloud, specks of her father's golden blonde hair swaying madly beneath the blades. She swayed...her Dad...no...Mother...she was going to shit...Oh my Odin...please let him be all right.

"Witness's say that the teams encountered an unknown entity inside the ruins that killed off three men and left Cloud Strife barely alive. We have Professor Riley here:" the news woman announced.

A brown haired man in foggy spectacles stood next to the woman,

"I was there when it all happened, my colleagues and I were in the back when we noticed a green crystal beast bar our way and the way it swiped at the General...I mean he should have been dead on impact!"

Strong arms held her slightly as her legs almost buckled, her Daddy...he was the strongest man alive...how could this happen to her?

"Ash?" Kyoko inquired as he held her steady, "You all right?"

She shoved his hands away,

"Yeah."

Kyoko nodded and looked at Daniel who shook his head silently as to not make any other actions around her. Daemon on the other hand, had his eyes glued to the screen and without looking at any of them,

"Daniel, Kyoko, Zephyrus: Tell our instructors that I and my sister will not be attending the rest of the class."

"Yes sir." Kyoko said seriously.

"Come on Ash." he added and the two siblings left the combat arena, students carefully staring in sympathy at the two.

The ride back to the house was unusually silent, but Daemon's calm mood didn't show on the road. He weaved dangerously in and out of passing vehicles at unbelievable speeds. To be honest, it didn't scare her at all but make her all the more worried.

They got off thier exit and sped down into the suburb until the black car found it's way in the parking lot of thier home. Ashes just noticed how beautiful the colors of the leaves were turning, fall was closing in on them. The next few moments must have been recorded in slow motion; She watched as her mom ran out the front door, her words not capable of making one decent sentence.

Daemon embraced thier Mom and said he would call Aunt Marlene to come and watch over the girls while they would go to the hospital to find out what was really going on with Dad.

Aunt Marlene...Haha...she wasn't really an aunt but she was close family. Marlene was unusual though, there were times when the woman would stare at her and smile saying she reminded her of someone she knew when she was younger.

"Come on we are leaving." Daemon called out to Ashes who was still standing in the courtyard. She nodded and climbed into the back seat while her mom got into the passenger side.

They were heading down highway 67 which as memory recalled would lead them down into the heart of Mikotex. Once again, Daemon was racing away down the lanes, thier mom reprimanding Daemon to drive carefully before they all ended up in the hospital next to thier Dad.

Though Daemon slowed down a bit, he sped up once again when they exited off of Broadway St. and turned down Stream Avenue. The tall skyscrapers seemed to hide in the white gray misty drizzling clouds as she watched the passing buildings. Suddenly they came up to a white grand building with large skylights and it was ironic how the sun pierced through the clouds and sprinkling rain, illuminating the glass surfaces.

Daemon drove into the parking lot building and drove to second floor where parking was available. Aerith opened the back seat up and Ashes jumped out following her mom and brother to the automatic glass sliding doors. She noticed how the white tile floors shone underneath the fluorescent lighting, a few plants stood next to the reception desk where her mom was located at along with her brother. She saw thier mouths moving but couldn't hear the words...she looked up to find Aerith motioning her over with her hand as they walked down the corridor past several rooms filled with sick patients.

The elevator doors slid open and the trio walked inside, light music was playing softly through the intercom. The other half of the elevator was made of glass dappled with rain drops and beyond: the scenery outside of buildings, cars, birds that flew from one window to another. The elevator announced fourth floor: Intensive Care Unit.

She followed her family out and watched silently as some of the doctors and nurses nodded at her mother respectively. This hospital was named after her after all: St. Gainsborough... Her mother said it was to honor her father, but people saw it otherwise. Supposedly without her help and ability to speak with the voices of the planet she wouldn't have been able to summon Lifestream to oppose Meteor.

"Mrs. Strife!" a man called out to them, "How I'm honored to have you here. We placed your husband in intensive care and I can take you to him and Dr. Rotowski immediately."

"Thank you Dr. ...?" Aerith began.

"Oh pardon my rudeness, my name is Dr. Davies. Now please, Dr. Rotowski has been waiting for you for quite some time." he said and ushered them down the busy hallways.

The doctor they met, was an elderly man with graying hair and green eyes almost identical to her moms glowing green orbs.

"How is he Stephen?" Aeris asked, concern etched deeply within her beautiful face. Stephen, whom her mother addressed by first name, furrowed his bushy eyebrows and shook his head.

"He's in a coma."

"What?" Daemon exclaimed.

"He has suffered severe head injury to his cervical cortex and it seems there may be a few burst blood vessels as well within his brain. We have already operated on him and stopped most of the blood clots. We have used all forms of healing magic as well, but we can only do so much. By the book he should have died, but he miraculously survived. All we can do now is wait." he explained.

Ashes let all the information flow over her...it swallowed her mind in the terror of losing her father.

"_What's wrong baby girl?" a strong voice cooed down at her. She looked up from her seat at the foot of the stairs of the martial arts school, her eyes swelling from another sudden burst of tears. Her round face had a slight bruise on her lower cheek and he frowned as he gently touched the sore spot._

_"Daddy, what is a freak?" she asked innocently wincing slightly at the touch. The man looked down upon the six year old and frowned._

_"It's not you, if that's what your wondering. Who did this to you?" he asked._

_"Some kids at school. I was drawing and they ripped my picture away and made fun of me."_

_"Oh baby..." he said and embraced her._

_"Remember, you are not alone; You have me and I'll never leave you sweet heart no matter what happens. You just tell your old Pa what's bothering you and I'll take care of it." he encouraged. There was a long silent pause before she spoke up,_

_"I want to be strong like you daddy." she whispered into his shirt. He stroked her soft fair hair and kissed the top of her head._

_"All right, I'll teach you to be strong, but you know what?" he said with a smile on his face._

_"What?" she said with a pout as she looked up into his blue eyes._

_"You are already strong in here, " he said pointing to where her heart was, "Your heart is just as strong as mine."_

_She smiled slightly as her father placed her small hands against his chest. She felt his heart beat steadily within him like a solid drum of strength soothing her pain away._

The heart beat continued to drum steadily as she faded out of that memory and she noticed that it was her heart that was making that sound.

"Can we see him?" Aerith asked.

"Of course. I only pray that you might be able to make some sort of impact on your husband." he stated calmly. Aerith nodded and spoke up as they began to make thier way down another hallway,

"I haven't spoken to the planet for years now Stephen. After I gave birth to Desiree and Sam...it's like they left me alone. I can feel them, I can feel the pulse of life, and I have tried speaking to them but I have had no answer."

The doctor nodded and stopped at a double door that slid open. They walked in, Daemon and Ashes following behind.

The first thing she noticed were all the machines surrounding one white bed, thier lights and screens flashing various numbers and the steady sound of a heart beat. Then she noticed the multi-colored tubes inserted into somebody laying, propped up on a white spotless pillow, in a brilliantly white bed, with the sunshine streaming through the skylight windows.

Her mom went over to the side of the bed and placed her hand on the brown of the blonde man laying there. She didn't want to believe that that was her father laying there...

Who would she turn to now? Her father was always there when she needed someone to talk to...someone to ask for advice and encouragement...he was the only one in her family who she felt the most connected with. The image of Daemon popped into her entranced pondering mind as she stood at the foot of the bed, Daemon talking quietly with the doctor.

Daemon? No...he would never understand her need, her bond like she had with Cloud, her father. He was distant, her mother wasn't even that close, Desiree and Sam didn't even cut close. They were there, but her heart held only one parent figure: that was the man before her, in a coma, laying helpless and lost.

"Daemon, take your sister home and tell Sam and Desiree that I won't be home for a couple of days. I have to stay here and have Aunt Marlene watch over the house and the girls. I'll call when anything changes." Aerith said looking at her eldest and then back at Ashes.

"Ashes dear?" her mother asked, concern entwined with each word.

Aerith noticed her daughters stoic reflection, her stone cold visage...she was lost in thought; Her hands gripping the side of her pants. Her fair daughter was in shock...she understood what was going on.

"Daemon." Aerith ordered, snapping her son's attention back to her from the doctors.

"Take your sister out of her. She's in shock." Aerith ordered, her voice gripped in fright. The last thing she needed was for Ashes to have another attack like she did when she was a child. Whenever her daughter went through a rough time, she would be grasped by vicious seizures and plenty of hospital visits and be on medication. That all stopped when she turned seven though, after Cloud was with her day and night at her bedside.

Daemon looked over at his sister and frowned, nodding toward his mother and excused himself from the doctor. He walked over to the rigid woman and tried to coax her,

"Come on Ash. Let's get going."

No movement, she was frozen to the ground, her eyes staring vacantly at Cloud. He tried a different approach,

"Sweetheart, come on...I'm here for you. Everything is going to be all right. I'm right here..."

He remembered his father do this to her several times when she would come home crying from school. Perhaps his soft words would bring her out of her present state of mind; her rigid body relaxed suddenly and he was able to escort her outside of the room towards the elevator.

The sharp ping of the elevator jerked her back to reality and she looked at the red light that flashed repeatedly, notifying the two that the doors were about to open. She walked inside this time, without Daemon's help. Daemon shrugged and walked in behind her pressing the Parking level 2 button.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked after he glanced over at her. She was staring out into the city, the rain picking up, splattering against the thick glass.

"Nothing." she replied solemnly.

"You know, I'm here too..."

"It's not the same." she replied coldly. He frowned, anger bubbling to the surface,

"Why do you always do this!" His yell made Ashes hair stand on end; he never snapped and today was the first time she had heard him so angry, but she continued to ignore him.

"Damn Odin to Hell and back! You push us all away except for Dad. We are your family too Ash! I can protect you just as good as Dad!" he continued.

"I don't need to be protected anymore." she said.

"Liar!" The accusation seemed to itch her subconscious and what really irked her was that in a way it was true. She needed her father though...she needed the blonde knight that saved her from the nightmares, the pain of the past, the feeling of loneliness.

The doors slid open and she walked out leaving the brunette fuming, his azure eyes glowing with irritation. Luckily the drive back home was ruled by silence once again and when they parked into the drive way, two girls ran out to greet them. Both bombarded Daemon with questions and when Sam looked at Ashes and asked how thier father was doing, the fair haired woman ignored by walking past.

Sam seemed bewildered by the new behavior that tears spilled from out of her green orbs. Seeing her sister like this meant that thier father was worse off then what Daemon lead them to believe.

"Ignore her." Desiree whispered as they followed everyone back inside.

* * *

Ok...what do you think? Enough detail? Enough emotion and surprise? I hope so. )


	8. Chapter 7

The plot begins to thicken, but I think I'm losing my sense of detail. Should I be more in-depth and complicated to give you a better visual, or no?

The song: Weapon is by Matthew Good Band. I recommend everyone to find it and listen to it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Weapon

Scientists searched the entire laboratories known as Sector Zero, looking for clues and lost artifacts. The hidden sector was like an underground base beneath the building once known as Shinra Inc. Soldiers stormed in and out, carefully investigating to see if all the rooms were clear of possible monsters and creatures that could harm them.

Professor Riley sat knee deep in dust looking at file cabinets when someone shouted that they found another room. He glanced up to find a soldier shouting orders for everyone to stay clear as he and a few of his men walked forward.

A blonde woman with glasses walked over to Riley,

"Another room?"

"I suppose it's just another empty space with dust covering the floors..." Riley said but the sound of grating doors across the floor caught his attention.

"I believe we should go investigate it as well." the woman murmured. Riley nodded and got up following her over to where soldiers warned them to stay behind them in case of any attack. The doors finished moving and to the professors surprise, his face was smacked by a cold chilling musk breeze.

"It seems to be a stone staircase Sir." one of the soldiers observed.

Riley, thinking nothing of it, shoved through and grabbed a flashlight from one of the soldiers. He flashed it at the moss covered rock step and then at the poorly laid rock bricks that made up the walls.

"I'm going down." he stated flatly.

"Professor!" the woman exclaimed, "We can't risk losing you...what if there is something down there?"

He looked up at her,

"There is only one way to find out." And down the stairs he went...

Aerith sat in a blue chair next to Cloud who seemed oblivion to reality. She watched as his breaths came one after the other slowly and every once in a while a nurse would come in to check the monitors.

She had cried the night before next to him and begged for the planet to give her an answer...any help...but no one answered. What was wrong with the voices...why didn't they answer her at all? They were required to speak to any cetra; had she done anything wrong?

A smooth calm flew over her nervous subconscious and she relaxed a bit taking in the warmth comfort of life. Her green eyes, tired though they were, stared at the blonde man. His face had aged considerable over the past two decades with his hair streaked slightly with gray but not enough to show. She smiled inwardly, his hair used to be spiky but over the years it slowly stopped defying gravity. His hair reached his shoulders easily with a few rebellious spikes here and there.

"_Cloud..." she said calmly as she looked at the child in her arms. The small babe looked up at her and grabbed a fist full of her brown locks and tugged gently. _

_"I want to adopt her as my daughter...I will not stand by and watch my best friends child be raised by another. It's the least I can do." he said, his blue eyes bearing softly into hers. _

_She glanced down at the child whom had settled comfortably within her caring arms, hand still gently tangled within her hair. The little girl blinked a few times and shyly smiled up at her. She couldn't resist that smile..._

_"I know Cloud...I want her to be ours." she said. Cloud smiled at her and kissed her. The kiss was simple yet it held potent passion, love and she closed her eyes in pure bliss. _

Aerith remembered that day...the day when they had taken Ashes in. She looked so much like her...there was no doubt who the father was and the voices told her that the child would bear no ill will. It was an innocent life and if raised correctly, a pure good human being...normal. Ashes was above the qualities of normalcy; she had silver hair like her father along with his superb strength and the wine colored orbs of her mother: Tifa.

A nurse walked in suddenly, a phone in hand,

"Mrs. Strife, there is an urgent call for you." the woman stated. Aerith looked up at the blonde, hesitating before grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Aeris, it's me Reeve. I hate to ask, but we need you at the Ruins. We found something that you might be interested in." he paused, "Unfortunately, I believe that you might be the only person to read the script since you are a Cetra."

"Reeve...I need to stay here with Cloud. I can't go parading around Midgar when his very life is in hands of the planet itself."

"Aerith please, this is really important and I believe we found remnants of an older civilization. Perhaps even older then the Cetra!" Reeve explained.

(Author goes to the bathroom before she pees her pants...back!)

Aerith sighed, her curiosity peaked slightly,

"I'll think about it." she replied. Reeve sighed, knowing fully well he had done all he could,

"Thank you."

With that said, he hung up the phone and Aeris looked over at Cloud whose eyelids fluttered faintly and she laid her brunette head down upon the bedside. '_What do you dream sweetheart? What do you see?' _

_Here by my side an angel _

_Here by my side the devil _

-_Welcome back, Cloud._

_A flickering shadow moved slightly at the thought that brushed against his. He looked around himself, submersed in a miasma of ever-changing colors..._

_Never turn your back on me _

_Never turn your back on me again._

_-Why am I here?_

_-I could ask you the same thing Cloud._

_-Who are you?_

_A gentle laughter emitted from the darker shades of blues and reds and he swerved around to find someone laying on the green-blue sand. He seemed to be floating over to the person, the flickering images of a person laying there giggling._

_-How could you forget me Cloud? I'm sure your abhorrence towards me was not forgotten?_

_Here by my side it's heaven _

_Here by my side you are destruction _

_The fast moving flow of images seemed to slow down and he sat down, his toes in the aqua crystalline sands. _

_-You are a memory._

_-You are absolutely right, Cloud. She giggled._

_Here by my side a new color to paint the world (ooh) _

_Never turn your back on it _

_Never turn your back on it again _

_Here by my side its heaven _

_-How's my little girl doing?_

_-She's not yours._

_-Oh come now Cloud, I didn't mean to leave her alone... Oh Cloud! I wish you could have shared my dream!_

_He turned away, bearing his sight into a purple reddish cloud swirling above the aqua colored sands._

_Careful, be careful _

_Careful, be careful _

_This is where the world drops off _

_This is where the world drops off _

_Careful, be careful _

_-You're dream was corrupted._

_-I don't believe it was... the slow moving shadow said softly. _

_The feeling around him softened as the fingers touched his hand that laid pressed against the grains of blue and green. The woman continued,_

_-I foresaw a dream where we could be together at first...but you loved her. So I dreamt of a world where everything was clean of the agony and pain, the cries, the wails, the desperate prayers of anguish among this planet's fools. We could have been a better people._

_-You're dream was selfish and unjust. _

_Cloud looked dead ahead of him and saw a spark of silver in the distance; rays of gold piercing through the clouds._

_And you breathe in _

_And you breathe out for it _

_Ain't it so weird _

_How it makes you a weapon _

_And you give in And you give out for it _

_Ain't it so weird _

_How it makes you a weapon _

_-You have created a beautiful heaven here Cloud and ironic so, you are a weapon among this beauty. Why do you reject your true calling? She whispered._

_-Because I'm not evil. _

_He stood up not wanting to stay here anymore. Another twisting shade appeared next to the woman he had lost those many years ago. He helped her up and Cloud glanced at the being. He thought he would feel hatred and anger towards him...but he did not. Those alien emeralds looked coldly at him, thier pupils strangely soft._

_Never turn your back on it _

_Never turn your back on it _

_Again… _

_Careful, be careful _

_-Be careful Cloud. The thing you love the most will bring you to hell and there we shall end it all. Don't turn your back on my heaven._

_Here by my side its heaven _

_Here by my side its heaven. _

_Here by my side…_

_Cloud stared as they faded out into the oblivion while his unified thoughts unraveled into simple separate thoughts...leaving him once again lost. _

_-Daddy, why do they make fun of me?_

_A small child looked up at him, her blood red eyes boring into his with such intensity._

_-Daddy, why do they hurt me? _

_He stared, frozen in shock and surprise as the image before him changed into an older child of eight._

_-Daddy, why do **you **let them hurt me?_

_The venom was evident in her childish tone..._

_-Daddy, why did you kill mommy?_

_Cloud was washed with a strong force of guilt and anguish that coiled around his heart. The child turning the years and now stood before him looking into his eyes,_

_-You killed mother. I hate you. _

_The young woman gritted her teeth, her eyes glaring at his betrayal._

_-Mother told me her dream. It doesn't hold pain. It holds silent tranquil beauty. Mother said she needs my help. Mother needs me. Goodbye Cloud; You're not my father; You never were._

_The girl turned away her image fading leaving an unsettled Cloud in the emptiness. _


	9. Chapter 8

I guess people are slowly taking a liking to this story and I can't stop now just because I don't have enough reviews. The **hits** are incredible, so at least I know you people are reading it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Hunt

Aichika sat gazing out of her hotel window, her brilliant teal colored eyes staring at the Ice City before her. She was here visiting friends when the entire city went on lock down and everyone was ordered to stay within the grand city steel walls.

The rumor was that the Northern Crater had become active and the City's best men were trying to defend the city from any possible floods of lava which were seen ten miles north of the metropolis.

She looked down at the small bodies moving back and forth in the streets below. It's amazing at how Icicle Village bloomed into a major capital known for it's lush snowy slopes and ski resorts. Her mother used to talk about Icicle Village a lot and how she had traveled to it on more then one occasion on her journeys.

She stared at the pink cell phone in her lap and pushed aside a stray lock of reddish brown copper colored hair. She had gotten off the phone with her father just a few hours before, his rules stating that her brother was going to come with a team to investigate the active crater. She was to stay at her hotel till he came to relieve her and take her back to Wutai...thing was that she didn't want to go back there.

It was always: "Princess this, Princess that, Princess please...e.t.c." It rather bored Aichika to such an extent that falling off the edge of the world was better then the nonsense back home. Yes, she was Aichika Kisargi-Donavan, the sixteen year old Wutain Princess and Daughter to Wutai's leading Empress, Lady Yuffie.

Her father? Hah, he was none other then Reno Donavan, an elite man of battle, also known as a Turk and an instructor at a major school across the world. Yuriel was a lucky bastard indeed to be allowed to train there while both her parents agreed that it was unlady-like for her to take up the arts of war.

A sudden explosion erupted in the city and Aichika jumped up as she pressed herself against the window to look at what was happening far below. She watched as the helicopters circled the smoky skies, thier black illustrious metal reflecting the bloody sunset.

"Aichika!" a girl shouted as she ran into the room,

"Master Yuriel is here on his way up. Grab all your things and be ready to depart at once Milady!"

Aichika had barely enough time to grab her cell phone when a mass of brilliant red hair stormed in, his gray eyes locked on her.

"Come on little sister we have to leave now."

"Yuriel! What's going on?" she demanded as he grabbed her hand and ushered her roughly out of the room.

"YURIEL!" she pleaded. He looked back at her, his eyes frantic; so unlike the normal calm and steady brother she had known all her life. Something must have happened to have scared him shitless like this.

"There's no time." He quipped as he lead her through the corridors down to the exit. People were running around frantically, some shouting and screaming and she emerged into massive crowds of fright among the city's denizens.

Yuriel snapped his head right and left, calculating on what to do when he saw a team jump out of the helicopter ushering for them forward urgently.

Another team set thier metallic beast down and yelled out orders to Yuriel. He turned to his sister and pushed her toward the first helicopter:

"Go with them and they will take you to safety. I have to help fight off the..."

"No Yuriel! I want to come with you!" she yelled at him.

"Aichika! That's a direct order from me!" He stated harshly and forced her into the arms of a few soldiers.

"Take her away from here now."

"Yuriel! No...let me go...YURIEL!" Aichika screamed as the aircraft thrust itself into the air. Yuriel watched her scream and cry as the helicopter flew off and he turned to the other men yelling for his assistance.

He raced with incredible speed, his halberd strapped tightly against his back. Seconds later, he too was up in the freezing smoking air and heading toward the lake of fiery lava miles from the city. He picked up the transmitter and shouted out orders to his men and the city soldiers to start casting ice upon the fire.

"Squad three zero: Cast Quake 10 kilometers from the cities walls. I want them as deep as they can get gentlemen; Squad one zero: Cast as many Ice three upon the oncoming fire immediately. Have emergency ethers at hand if you run low on your magic support."

"Sir, we have a slight problem." the pilot began as they flew over the lake of fire.

"What Samson?" Yuriel inquired as he placed Shiva, two level three cures, and a Quake within his Halberd.

"My monitors are picking up something and it's headed this way from Latitudes 30.9 and Longitude 54.6." the man replied.

Yuriel nodded and snapped a titanium fibered body lock around his waist as he opened the helicopter doors. The below freezing wind ripped through his skin as he squinted his steel colored eyes into the direction of the moving object.

Halberd ready, he cast Shiva upon the fire lake and waited as the deity turned the flames into solid unbreakable ice. He then jumped from the copter, the security chain-rope secured and landed gracefully upon the ice. He watched as three feet below the magical barrier the lava slowed down, moving at an agonizing pace.

He looked up, searching the horizon for the possible monster approaching; he could clearly sense his soldiers working madly away at the oncoming lava, quakes rumbling quietly even at this far out distance. There was a black dot on the horizon and it continued to grow larger, the helicopter hovering some sixty feet above him. He slowed down his breathing and concentrated his energy into a mental shield and waited as the seconds flew by. The winter wind mingled anxiously with the hot steaming fumes of the lava. In the far off distance, the Northern Crater glowed eerily in the smog.

His reddish locks whipped back, exposing his Wutain tan complexion, his eyes narrow until they widened in utter disbelief and fear. The black dot changed into a figure, the figure into a humanoid being, a human walking harmlessly upon the molten lava; silver hair drenched in the fiery cast, it's eyes a crisp clean green mints.

His studies, his images, his thoughts all collided and stopped as fear set in. Impossible. The demon was no more then forty feet away when it stopped to look at him:

"I've come for my child: Where is she?"

* * *

I know...short. But Good! I'll try to revise this a little bit more though.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating as much, but I'm getting there. I know I owe a lot more length into each chapter and I'll be working on that as well. Once again: Thank you for your reviews and the incredible hits.

* * *

Chapter 9

Mirror Image

Ashes sat in bed, staring at the opposite wall and pondered about everything that had happened in the past three weeks. Her father was still in the hospital comatose and her mother had recently left on Reeves case to inspect something at the ruins.

'Great now watch; something will happen to mother.' She growled and looked at her digital clock which glared back at her, stating that it was past noon on the chilly on coming winter Saturday morning. She grabbed her TV remote and flipped it on, the black screen coming to life in vibrant colors. The sounds of her sisters fighting in the bathroom upstairs reached her ears, but her mind lazily ignored it while she stared absently at the channels she flipped through. Soon she stopped on a news channel that flashed: Urgent News Live; the mans voice penetrating her silence as she listened onward.

"We are coming to you live from Ice city where an extinct volcano had begun erupting early this morning. The city is on major lockdown, and all U.N.S. are at the site preventing the rivers of lava from reaching the city walls. Ladies and gentleman, this is history in the making." he stated.

"That's right John. Several scientists say that they are confused as to why an extinct crater had become active overnight and are concluding that the planet's tectonic plates have shifted, once again igniting the crater..."

Ashes groaned and changed the channel, knowing that what was happening halfway around the world would have no effect on her. Her mind was solely dedicated to the image of her father laying helplessly in that white room, on that white bed. The very image made her churn with disgust.

Carelessly she ran her fingers through her oily hair and decided it was time to take a shower. She ignored the cold floor as she padded her way over to the door in her extra large t-shirt and panties and as she opened the door she saw Sam zoom past her, an enraged Desiree at her heels screaming.

"Give me that back you little twerp! Those are my shoes!"

Ashes just stood there lost and blank as she watched them run down the stairs, her minding knowing fully well that one of them was going to hurt during thier little chase. Marlene shouted downstairs at the girls to stop thier nonsense and began to lecture them on thier behavior. Lately no one spoke to her anymore, not that she cared. Sam would glance at her in worry but she didn't really care for speech at any time. Her thoughts were her only comfort. She saw the bathroom door open and she headed for it, closing the white door behind her.

Sighing, she began her ritual of getting clean; she set her shampoo at the foot of the tub and pulled the shower curtains out all the way as she turned the faucet on and pulled the little lever allowing the shower head to come to life. As she sat there waiting for the bathroom to heat up, she ran her brush through her tangled heaps of silver hair.

"Why do I have to have such tangled up hair..." she grumbled to her self as she got the last of her hair free. Staring at the silver tendrils she wondered why she never dyed her hair color. It would have helped her fit in better... Sighing yet again, she flipped her hair back and got into the shower and jumped out fifteen minutes later all clean. Throughout the shower she had decided on heading over to a hair salon to get her hair dyed even if it wouldn't last anymore then a few weeks.

After she got dressed, she walked past her brothers room, her keen sense of hearing still concluding that he was sleeping in like always. She walked downstairs and found the Mitsubishi keys and grabbed them, silently heading out the door. She got into the smooth black leather seat and turned the car on, her left foot on the clutch and first gear ready. Not wanting to pick up her brother's shouts, she drove out of the garage and down Maple Lane onto the highway.

She merged left and made her way down the interstate, gears switching smoothly, the transmission never failing a beat. Soon she saw the exit to Wall Market Square and she cut off a truck in order to make the exit.

Wall Market Square was quite a popular shopping distract in Mikotex and also known for thier theatrical shows, exotic foods, and car dealerships which was where Cloud had gotten Daemon his car from. Oh she knew Daemon would probably kill her for taking his car without permission like always, but she didn't care anymore. Everything seemed so out of place; SHE seemed out of place. All these people walking down the streets, laughing, chattering, yelling, talking, seemed so at home yet she felt so alien.

She pulled into a public parking building of the Midfield Mall and parked perfectly in the first open spot. The chill air swept past her as she got out, her hair beneath the black jacket she wore and she winced as loud voices from the streets below mingled with sounds of vehicles and horns met her sensitive ears. The Highwind aircraft engines grumbled loudly up within the skies, transporting masses of people to thier desired destinations.

The electric sliding doors that led into the mall opened with a small ring. She snapped her attention toward them, omitting the high school teenagers swarm past her, a careless few staring at her in wonder. If Ashes thought the people from outside hurt her ears, the mall was much worse. Bodies were in every aisle and people swarming into one clothing store and into another. Then the unpleasant distinct aroma from the food court made her nose wish it lost its sense of smell.

'_How can these people eat that junk food?' _she wondered as she slid down the escalator to the bottom floor.

Right around the corner, there was one store called Edwards Fine Salon and she briskly made her way inside, the glass doors slightly muffling the noise from outside. She was met with some soft rock playing from the speakers located behind the desk and she looked up to find an older man working the counter. His black hair streaked gray was gelled all over the place yet looked stylish and suddenly his violet mako enhanced eyes glanced up at her. He cocked his head to one side before speaking up,

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to know the price ranges on dying ones hair to another color."

"That depends on the length Miss; If you'd like you can come have a seat over here and I will be with you shortly."

Ashes nodded and made her way past a few of the store's clients already being attended to by some stylists and sat in a black comfortable chair. The mirror before her reflected everything and her idle thoughts returned...

"Miss, my name is Edward and I own this fine establishment. You'll be glad to know that I will be your stylist today. Now let's see how long your hair is." he asked. Ashes nodded and took off her jacket as her silver hair cascaded down her back to her buttocks. Edward merely narrowed his violet eyes and continued to look at the length,

"It should cost about 178 gil; What color have you thought about?"

"Any shade of brown." she replied. He nodded and ran his fingers through her soft silver hair and brought out his scissors.

"No, I don't need a trim or anything. Just a new color." she said sharply. He nodded and brought out a set of color pamphlets for her to look at. Several seconds later, her eyes caught a dark mahogany brown and she pointed out to that one. Edward talked while he worked, applying the ammonia smelling chemical to her silver strands;

"I've seen hair like your before when I was young and any good hair stylist knows natural hair color when they see it."

"You were a SOLDIER once." she said as a matter of fact. Edward froze and smiled slightly,

"Yes I was, how did you know?"

"Your eyes and the way your hands work fast...you were exceptionally skilled in knives, were you not?" Edward chuckled nodding,

"Excellent eyes you have there miss and yes, you are correct. I left after the whole meteor incident and started this business in Junon at first and then moved it five years ago to this grand city." he quieted down and covered the last strand in the dark hair dye,

"I seen hair like this only once in my life. He was a general back then and still a legend even if he murdered so many people."

Ashes knew who this man was speaking of. It was none other then the Great Sephiroth who brought down meteor upon the earth, the man whom her father had defeated. She smiled proudly.

"Are you smiling because this man is related to you?" he quietly asked.

"My father is Cloud Strife Sir, not that mad man." she quipped hating the fact that this man thought she was related to the planet's worst psycho.

"Cloud Strife you say? Hmm. heard what happened on the news Miss and I am truly sorry and I apologize for my earlier statement. It's just that you look like that man...no offense."

Ashes closed her eyes as he finished wrapping her hair in a tin foil and sat there quietly, her thoughts rising once again brushing away the offense.

* * *

Aeris greeted Reeve at the excavation site and found Nanaki already there looking over some charts. The red lion looked up at her and gave her a toothy grin,

"Aerith, my friend: How have the years been to you?" he asked gently as he got up on all fours to greet her. Aerith's green eyes sparkled in merriment as she embraced the beast,

"I have four wonderful daughters and a son and they are growing up so fast... too fast for my liking." she laughed. The lion chuckled and Reeve cut in,

"How is Cloud?" Aerith frowned,

"He's still in a comatose state. No change but at least he's still breathing."

Reeve nodded and stood up and hugged the cetra,

"I am truly sorry Aeris, I never wanted to bring any harm to him."

"No, he knew the consequences and so did I." she quietly stated as she went over to the make-shift desk.

"What is it that you wanted me to see?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Right, well one of our men and scientists have found a stone passage leading several hundred feet underground into a deep cavern. We've found ancient calligraphy upon the rock and even our leading linguist can't crack the script. It's nothing that they have ever come across and it doesn't derive from an old language. I was hoping you could take a look at it." Reeve explained, his tan shirt covered in dirt and his jeans filthy from the ground sands.

"I guess we better get started." Aerith sighed.

The stone doors grated heavily upon the ground as green emerald eyes watched warily. Nanaki was beside her along with a blonde woman in a white lab coat. Those lab coats always annoyed Aerith and rubbed her the wrong way; old memories of her younger years spent in Hojo's cell...

She shivered, not just from the memory but from the cold dank breeze that wafted straight at them. Soldiers surrounded them as they began thier descent down and the muffled voices of people already far below began to clear with each step they climbed down.

It seemed like several hours had passed till they emerged into a large, widely lit cavern with soldiers trafficking back and forth. The images on the cavern rock, which were lighted by intense halogens, reflected thier once glorious colors back at her. Drawings of beings with wings; Scripture older then her own Cetra tongue; pictures of the planet's history all stared at her and she gasped in wonderment. The warmth of the planet swarmed thickly around her as she walked up to the wall, her hands pressed against the cool wet surface.

This was much older...this was a historical document...

She backed away, her eyes taking everything in: It depicted the Fall of Jenova before it ever happened! It showed beings with wings...they looked like Sephiroth...angels. The planet hummed within her mind, voices leaving fragments: First race...dawn of the planet...before the Cetra...

Another image depicted of a woman vaguely faded but the red eyes were bold. The woman held the planet in one hand and a red planet in another... the next image beheld a battle between two men...Aerith swore it was Cloud and the madman, Sephiroth; the next image showed angels crying red tears and within the circle of angels was a drawing of a child wrapped in gray, eyes crimson glaring back at her. The scripture was in a faded brilliant hue of blues and she looked at the lines, trying to figure out it's meaning. Other images showed what was clearly known as the Cetra, the green coloring indicating thier existence.

"Well my dear friend, what have you concluded from all this?" The red lion inquired as he too stared at the cavern walls.

"History, dear Nanaki...History." she whispered back.

* * *

"Done!" The man stated as he turned Ashes towards the mirror to inspect his art. Her silver hair was coated in dark mahogany and her eyes seemed to blend well along with the color.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem Miss Strife." Edward relied with a smile. He walked over to the desk and took the payment Ashes handed to him. He looked up to give the girl her receipt, but she was already gone out the door.

Ashes stared at the tiled floor as she made her way past stores, stealing glances at the glass doors that reflected her new look. She froze suddenly as she saw a woman stare back at her, but it wasn't her. What should have been her image, was replaced by another familiar face. The eyes brilliant wine depths bright and eager staring at her like she had found the jewel of the century. The copy looked at her and mouthed,

"_I Found You."_

_

* * *

_

Okay...another cliffhanger...don't kill me please but please stay tuned to the next few chapters. They will have you screaming and squealing in your seats. I promise. I swear you all will think, "OH MY GOD." )


	11. Chapter 10

Over 1200 hits. Now what am I to say to that? Hmm. Nothing. I'm rendered speechless. I just have to feed you another chapter for your wonderful reviews and motivation for me to continue. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 10

Truth Be Told

All terror seemed to rise, within seconds all people could see was a blur of speed, a hint of dark brown and black rush past them in incredible speeds followed by a sharp wind. The brunette raced up the escalator, the glass windows flashing by and that woman following her identically, flashing her a grin into her dilated pupils. Fragments wove within her cloudy haze of terror, her very being screaming as words molded themselves into her mind.

The elevator doors were closing and the people inside stood in shock and fear as they saw the woman racing towards them. The doors had closed and the girl slammed her anger into the metal surface, denting it with sheer force.

''_Can't run forever.' _

Ashes froze the tiled floor, people whom stood nearby stepped away from the stricken teenager, knowing fully well something was wrong with her.

"No need to get angry, there's always the next one." a man said only to have red flashing eyes snap at him; Fear and insanity seemed to swirl within the blood red orbs as her pupils shifted variable sizes.

'_Daddy is coming.'_

Ashes swerved around, her head flying back and forth, searching for the source of the voice so clear. Where? Frantic eyes searched everywhere, studying the civilians whom were slowly returning to thier previous duties. Where!

'_Hush.'_

She ripped her head toward the glass window that lead the viewer to the bottom of the busy street below. Her breaths came in study yet quick, her mouth a thin line. She was going insane. That was it. Insanity had set in. Her Father being in the hospital had taken it's toll on her, the stress over whelming,

"I'm all right...it's just because of Dad...I'm stressed out..." she mumbled unknowingly to herself. The reply she received was laughter ringing in her ears and her heart dropped several stories. Her own reflection seemed to mock her, the image grinning at her was beginning to piss her off.

"Leave me alone."

"_I can't do that."_

"I said LEAVE me the FUCK alone!" she screamed as the pain drove itself into her mind in retaliation.

"_No."_

She screamed and backed away to the wall behind her, tears flooding her face; her screams notifying the security guards inside the mall. They approached cautiously,

"Miss...are you all right?" one man asked while another relayed a few orders over his walkie talkie. Ashes looked at them, eyes bloodshot and blending into one color and she noticed another man with violet eyes walk forward. It was Edward, the hair salon owner, his body slack in a stance, his hands at his side.

"It's happening to you, isn't it?" He whispered inaudibly, but she heard his words clear and crisp as ice.

She shook her head, her eyes flooding with tears,

"It won't...leave me alone..."she gasped. The old man nodded and looked at her in sympathy,

"I have no choice." he whispered and brought out several foot long blades,

"I'm sorry that you lived a lie." Ashes eyes widened at this man, he was going to kill her, but why! Fear took over, a force took over, her body moved viciously on her own accord and she lost consciousness.

The cars below were slowly moving and a man in a taxi sighed, knowing this day was going to drag on forever. He brushed his brown hair back and laid back against his sweaty seat when a sudden force rammed down upon the front of his car.

"What the!" he shouted as he stared at a brown mass of hair and froze to the spot in surprise as the body moved, it's head looking up from the crumpled heap of metal at him. If he thought he had seen everything this world had to offer, none of it could add up to the bloodthirsty eyes staring up at him.

"Holy shit!" He screamed and immediately scrambled out of the car, pedestrians and other cars alike stuck to thier spot.

From above the wide street, looking out from the broken window stood Edward. His eyes narrow as he watched the girl flee from the scene. He had to inform his Boss about this incident; no one was safe anymore.

* * *

Daemon sat in the kitchen seat, tapping his fingers impatiently, waiting for his sister to return with his car when he heard Sam speak up.

"She's back."

Marlene stood up and walked over to the window and confirmed the statement with a nod of her head. Daemon growled making his way toward the door only to find his sister walking numbly into the courtyard, her clothes torn in several places that he ignored.

"Ashes, where the hell is my car!" he shouted at her walking closer. He expected an explanation but she looked up at him and he finally realized her hair was a different color, but her face the color of pale snow, her eyes void. She fell over and he rushed over to find her asleep. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he shook her,

"Wake up Ashes. Now, wake up!"

Desiree walked outside and narrowed her eyes,

"Leave her."

Daemon ignored his sister and continued to try to wake the woman up only to receive a groan. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked up not at him but at the sky,

"What happened?"

"You fainted bitch." Desiree replied. Daemon shot her a glare and she ignored it,

"I have had enough of this bullshit! She is NOT our blood sister for Fuck's sake! Why the hell do you care about her?"

"What are you talking about Desiree?" Samantha asked. Desiree hesitated, her fingers tangled madly within her light brown hair, her eyes flicking back and forth to Sam and to Ashes. Marlene rushed out and kneeled next to Ashes whom had sat up and began staring at the ground, her body still slack.

"Tell me Desiree." her voice demanded. Desiree, unnerved, spoke up,

"You are not related to any of us by blood. father adopted you after the Meteor Crisis."

"Desiree!" Marlene hissed, her brown eyes narrowing in anger. That was enough to prove the truth in her sisters words and she stood up an walked into the house leaving Daemon and the three women alone in the courtyard. Marlene snapped her head back to Desiree,

"What on earth do you have against that child? Where did you even find out that bit of information Miss?" Marlene's tone of voice leveled down a few dangerous octaves. Desiree took a deep breath, watching Daemon and Sam look at her, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I overheard Mom and Dad talking about it a few years back and I always hated her for taking my place. You think I don't want a close relationship with my father? No! She took that right away from me. I fucking hate her." Desiree ended by shouting and stormed off into the house herself.

Daemon looked up at Marlene,

"Is it true?" Marlene sighed,

"Yes, we were all sworn to secrecy. Cloud wanted a normal life for Ashes and Aeris, your mother agreed as well, loving her as if she was her own."

"Then who are Ashes's real parents?" Samantha inquired. Marlene frowned,

"Her mother was named Tifa Lockhart, her father...none other then the late General: Sephiroth."

Daemon froze to the spot and a smile crept over his face. No wonder...the silver hair...her incredible strength and agility...it all fell into place.

* * *

Ice City stood silent, the chasms surrounding the outside city walls swirled slowly with lava. The skies were cloaked in ash and one being stood looking over at it, his eyes and mind roaming over it's civilians but the one thing he was looking for was missing. She wasn't here.

He looked back at the ice plate that his previous opponent had cast upon the lava surface and wondered how many more people would get in his way. The child was a good fighter but had a lot to learn. He was lucky to have escaped with only minor wounds and remembered the air beat his hair back as the helicopter swerved away, towing the child back up into the air away from him.

He cast his eyes over to the horizon where the lava kissed the ocean and tried to pry past the expanse to the other continents. His mind was searching and a faint recognition waved weakly from the south western hemisphere. Nodding, he began his journey omitting the city.

* * *

I REALLY do not like this chapter. I plan to redo it sometime this upcoming week. -sighs-


	12. Chapter X2

I Have **RE-EDITED **this entire chapter and it is longer then before. I apologize for that other cheap piece of shit I wrote & I've been going through relocation, banks, and moving into a new home. Oh my fudging God...I'm a twenty one year old who should be much more maturely skilled in the literary arts...bah... Over **1600 **hits. Now what am I to say to that? Hmm. Nothing. I'm rendered speechless. I just have to feed you another chapter for your wonderful reviews and motivation for me to continue. **Thank you**.

* * *

Chapter 10

Truth Be Told

"I found you." She frowned after the words escaped her lips. Shaking her head, she made her way toward the escalators and stepped upon one of the mobile steps while staring aimlessly at the metallic ridges. Why did Dad have to be in a coma? The world looked a lot more colder with him out of the picture;

She stepped off the escalator and headed to the south gate entrance of the mall back to the parking lot. A random man bumped into her and she looked up expecting an apology, but all her ears heard was a rude mumble beneath the mans breath. People seemed a lot more colder now...

A few minutes later she was behind the wheel mingling among traffic struggling to escape onto the highway back home. She kept looking into her drivers side mirror and glimpsing her reflection, her now brown tendrils escaping out the car window as the vehicle zoomed down the roads.

_I found you...What did I find? What am I searching for? _

Daemon sat outside, his steel eyes glued to the horizon of the street, waiting for his car to return home to him. He had gone outside to head over to his friends house only to find the garage and driveway devoid of his ride. The sun was setting, the clouds gently turning violet in the orange glow. The trees swayed gently in the cool breeze... Suddenly sounds of a motor met his ears and he growled as he watched his black lancer come flying down the street slowing down into the driveway.

He stood up ready to wring his sisters neck when he noticed that the woman who hesitantly exited out of his car did not look like Ashes. The brown hair lay flat with shine underneath the sun as she made her way over, the keys in her hand.

"Sorry that I took your car without permission. I needed to do a few things." she muttered and made her way over to the front door. Daemon sighed and looked back at Ashes's retreating form before he followed her back into the house.

Ashes walked into the kitchen, passing the living room where the girls were watching a movie they had rented out. Surprisingly Daemon followed and sat at the counter watching her, his mind trying to place his thoughts into words.

"Wish you could tell me what was bothering you...besides the fact that Dad is in the hospital." he said. His blue eyes almost begging her for an answer.

"I don't know." She placed the kettle upon the stove and brought out a gray mug, motioned a cup to Daemon who nodded while she returned to prepare the tea. he thought he wouldn't get any more words out of her but was surprised to hear her speak up.

"I don't know. I feel out of place. With Dad in the hospital...it's like my sense of belonging doesn't seem real anymore. I don't want to feel like a freak anymore...that's why..." she turned around her fingers grasping a piece of her brown hair, "that's why I dyed my hair. I wanted to look more like Mom..." she sighed.

Daemon sighed,

"I know it seems hard to be different but I think you should be proud of your attributes. You don't look like everybody else and you don't behave like them either. That's what I...appreciate about you."

Her red orbs glanced up on him, the silence prolonging awkwardly till the kettle began to whistle with protest. She turned around and fidgeted with the tea bags watching them sink into the hot steaming water unbeknownst that a presence stood behind her. The warmth of his arms around her left a vague hint of surprise in her mind as her throat constricted. A hug. A simple hug. He smelled like Dad. His hugs were almost the same...of course: he is his father's son. Ashes turned around and hugged her brother, letting the tears escape her tightly shut eyes.

The older brother stood stiff a bit as his sister returned the first hug he had ever given her. First in the twenty years that he had known her...it was a shame he hadn't experienced this earlier.

"Now hush...I told you that you can count on me." The girl nodded and pushed herself away, nodding her thanks to him.

"Oh My God!" a shout erupted from the living room. Both siblings looked down the corridor to see Samantha racing down it towards them,

"Ice City is on lock down!"

"What?" he asked.

"Ice city is on lock down because of a freak volcanic eruption from the Northern Crater!" She explained, "It's all over the news! Come on!"

They followed her back into the living room to find Aunt Marlene and Desiree glued to the screen. Ashes sat down while Daemon stood watching the screen as a new reporter was talking about recent activity.

"Many civilians have lost thier lives in the process of closing the city gates to block the volcanic magma that has been creeping towards the metropolis since this morning. MU's have been slaving away, exhausting thier materia against the slow onslaught and so far they have kept the rivers of molten fire at bay. As you can see the images we have managed to record..." the man said and pictures of the volcanic disaster exploded across the screen. Soldiers and civilians alike trying to keep order within the city as medical paramedics were tending the wounded.

"When did you dye your hair?" Desiree asked ripping Ashes away from the screen.

"Today."

"Why? So you can actually fit in?" her sister said sarcastically. Ashes only frowned and tried to watch the screen in hopes Desiree would quit. To her dismay it continued,

"I'm tired of keeping this in any more: Ashes you're not our sister." she exclaimed.

"Desiree!" Marlene quipped.

Ashes just sat there stunned at the claim,

"What do you mean?"

"You're not related to us you know. You were adopted. I overheard mom and dad talking about it a few years ago..." she whispered.

"I don't believe you!" Samantha declared, "You always had something against Ashes ever since you were little. So stop this now because this is ridiculous."

"It's true though. Mom and Dad said she looked just like her mother and father..." Desiree continued.

Ashes turned towards Marlene,

"You were there when it all began Aunt Marlene. Is what Desiree saying true?"

Marlene stood frozen to the spot, her mouth working several oh's before nodding in defeat,

"Yes it's true."

"I see." Ashes stood up,

"I'm going to my room." She looked to her side and briskly walked out leaving the rest of the family in silence.

The distance to her room seemed like an eternity but she paused before entering her room as the door to her "foster" parents room stared at her from across the corridor. She made her way over and grabbed the handle, gently pushing it down as she entered the room. Immediately her father's scent wafted up her nostrils with a mix of flowers that Aeris was known for, but what caught her eyes was the sun's rays across the great divan with the color blue for comforter neatly folded upon it.

She glanced around, hesitating with the sudden sense of alienation rising within her. Her eyes brought her to the images framed in oak upon the wall. Pictures of the infamous group...

There was the big buff Barrett standing proud below the big lit up golden sign that said Golden Saucer. Next to him stood a small woman with short cropped boyish hair; a shurikan at her side and two other women leaning against each other. The names: Yuffie, Barrett, Tifa, and Aerith was written upon the wooden surface. Aerith was one of them, with her luxurious golden brown hair and green eyes while the other woman...she had wine colored depth and dark brown locks shadowing her athletic figure. Her smile was genuine but her eyes seemed cold...

"Are you my mother?" She whispered and looked at a newspaper clipping with the headline declaring: "Planet's Heroes" She read of the names but one name wasn't there. Tifa Lockhart. Was this woman the one Aeris spoke of? The one who betrayed them in the end? Was she the daughter of a traitor? What happened?

Ashes made her way over to the desk with a sleek black lap top laying upon it. Next to it was a small planner in which she clearly recognized Aerith's handwriting. She flipped it open and went through the address's reading off names of people she had met before and people she had no recognition of. One address was located in Nibelhiem and the name was Tifa Lockhart...but the script was written a bit roughly. No doubt her father's...Cloud's handwriting. Could it be that her mother was alive?

With great hope she ripped out a loose leaf of paper adjacent to the planner and copied the address down. Swiftly she exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her while her eyes looked around her. Everyone seemed to be downstairs still as she passed the opening of the stairs down to the main floor. Ashes sat down on her bed, her legs curled underneath her as she stared at the folded paper on her night stand. Tomorrow. She would have to leave before the last class of the day to make it to the bus station a mile down from the school. From there she would be able to make it to the train stations and hopefully find a ride to Junon...maybe she could find an air ride across the ocean...maybe. With the last of her thoughts still tangled to her conscience she fell asleep. Tomorrow.

Daemon drove down the highway toward the Academy, Ashes sitting in the passenger seat quiet as always. He kept flicking his eyes back at her every once in a while, wondering what was going through the woman's mind. Curiosity was beginning to drive him to the point of no return as he parked in an empty spot. He got out of the car and looked for Ashes to find her already making her way up the stairs into the campus. Sighing he followed after but he went down a different hall and collided with his friends.

"Damn Daemon...you look as if you hadn't slept in days." Kyoko piped up.

"I feel like it too, but no. Family trouble."

"Your father?" Daniel asked as he closed his locker.

"No. Unfortunately he's still in a coma and mom is off at the very ruins that placed my Dad in the hospital in the first place. But no...It's Ashes." He explained.

"Is she okay? I haven't seen her this morning at all." Zephyrus asked.

"I don't think any of you will recognize her now." Daemon said with a smile,

"She dyed her hair dark brown."

"Are you serious?" Kyoko exclaimed. Daemon sighed,

"Yep. Come on, we'll be late for first hour."

Throughout the day Ashes wished to Odin that time would fly by faster, but once lunch hit she was already at the outside cafe with a latte and a notebook planning away trying to figure out what she would do. Her tote bag was already stuffed with clothes and her passport travel papers.

The sudden word of her name reached her ears as she heard several of her tormentors talking about her.

"She actually looks normal...is she trying to actually fit in?" The mockery in thier tone made Ashes wince on the inside. Sighing she ignored them and stared at the scribbles she had conspired earlier, going over them to boost her confidence up.

A whirring noise in the air caught her ears...honestly she knew the moment it was thrown her way...aimed at her. Not wanting to be soaked or bruised she moved calmly to the right as an apple bounced off the table of where she sat earlier.

"Damn I missed." a voice muttered.

"That's because your aims off bitch." Ashes replied as loudly as she could, which was quite easy. Ashes would have bit her tongue but she was sick and tired of just sitting and taking in this ridicule.

"Excuse me?"

"I said your aim was off...bitch." Ashes smiled as she stood up. Ahh...this was going to be exciting.

"How dare you!" the girl known as Atashi exclaimed. By this time Ashes had stood up, a good foot taller then the girl and she glared back,

"Oh I dare." her voice was steel.

"Do you think you can have everything you want princess just because you are the daughter of Cloud Strife? Let me tell you something. You should have never been born. No wonder you are different. It's a reminder to you and the entire world that your are nothing but a mistake." Atashi said with venom. By this time there was a crowd already watching the dramatic scene while Ashes let the statements sink into her mind.

"I am just like everyone else with rights to live and breathe just as much as you." Ashes said.

"No. Humans have a right, you,...you are nothing more then a freak of nature." Atashi said as she advanced.

"Let me ask you this: what have I ever done to you? Never once have I ruined your life nor have I done any wrong to you. What have I done to make you all hate me so..." Ashes asked and looked to the crowd then back at the blonde,

"Or is it purely that you fear me?"

Atashi hesitated, then glared her blue eyes,

"Afraid of you? No, in fact I challenge you to a duel right here and now. No weapons. Fist to fist. Magic is an option but seeing as we don't have any materia on us...you know the rules."

"Fine." Ashes replied coldly.

Kyoko yawned as he stepped out into the sunlight waiting on the rest of his buds to arrive. He began to head over to his regular table when he heard shouts and riles across the field to where a horde of students seemed to circle. A fight?

"Daemon, Daniel, Zephyrus!" He called out into the cafeteria doors,

"Come on there's a cat fight!"

Daemon and the others followed and when they arrived they found two girls, one holding the other by the throat in midair.

"Ashes!" Daemon yelled, his blue eyes wide in recognition. The sudden call of her name made her glance at him, her grin on her face was frozen and she went back to holding her grip on Atashi.

"Let her go! You'll kill her!" He yelled. The crowd was deathly silent as they watched the scene but Ashes only gripped harder making the girl cry out again for help.

"Let me go please." she managed to gasp out loud.

"Why?"

"Let her go Ashes." Daemon said as he walked closer to the two combatants; He placed his warm hand on her wrist that seemed to ripple with power and calm under his touch. Ashes slowly lowered Atashi down watching the woman's' body crumple to the ground.

Ashes squatted down and looked at the girl,

"For the future, just leave me alone. Okay?" Ashes stood up and sighed, her anger still rushing madly within her blood stream. A hand was pressed gently down upon her shoulder and she ripped herself away looking at Daemon.

"Don't."

The brunette watched Ashes walk away and sighed again and looked down when a hand tugged on his pant leg,

"Are...you going to let her do that to me?" She gasped as she was beginning to stand up. She flinched when he glared at her,

"I told you that if you ever touched her I would deal with you myself. Trust me, I don't care if you are a girl and I will damage you in every way possible. This is a military school after all."

Atashi stared incredulously at him as he walked away, his friends in tow. This was not what she had planned...

* * *

Better? I hope so. The other chapter I got carried away with what a little kid would write during that rebellious stage. I have to remember that that sort of behavior in a character has to be broken in gently. All right...review. Hehe.


	13. Chapter 11

I have returned but behold! A new chapter in tow.

Also, as you have noticed there are 2 chapter 10's; I tried two versions and to be quite honest I like X2 a lot better. I just tried to give the reader a different perspective.

Now go on and read because I know you want to.

* * *

Chapter 11

Birth of Vagrant

Last class of the day was spent sitting in a desk, while Reno placed a cd into the dvd player on which all students were to take notes on. It was an instructional film on where materia came from and how each combatant could equip them properly. Ashes just stared out the window, the sun well over it's peak but several hours away from sunset. Thoughts, plans, ideas swam through her head as a sudden hold of butterflies surged against the walls of her stomach in excitement. She had to pull this off, she just had to find out about this woman named Tifa Lockhart...had to find out what this woman did wrong, and if she was still alive.

The bell rang and students alike stood up gathering thier bags and notebooks, thier voices raised in conversation with one another. Ashes on the other hand just grabbed her bag, stuffed with clothes and papers and exited the room as quickly as possible heading down the stairs, her fast pace turning into a quick run. She had to make it the mile down the street to the bus station before it left. She had about six minutes before it's arrival as she pushed the steel doors open and ran down the parking lot toward the street.

A minute before the bus came into view, she made it to the bus stop and looked behind her wondering if by any chance she would see Daemon running towards her, but saw no one she recognized. The bus pulled to a stop, it's wheels screeching in protest and she sighed in relief, but that did not alleviate her nervous anticipation.

_Get a hold of yourself girl. This plan will be exuecuted to perfection..._

The bus doors opened and she waited in line while the people who were already in front of her boarded. Minutes later she was sitted in the back of the bus toward Kalm. From there on she would board the eight oclock train to Junon and arrive in that major city around four am. Relaxing her tense shoulders she laid back in the comfortable bus seat and glanced over to the window: Mikotex seemed to fly by, streets, cars, homes, buildings, e.t.c. just zoomed by and slowly her eyes closed.

* * *

Daemon waited by the car patiently, his friends talking amiably while he watch the exit doors. People poured in and out of the building but Ashes was no where to be found. Minutes ticked by, his body fidgeted from side to side as he waited. 

"Yo Daemon, where's your sister?" Kyoko asked as he too glanced over to the campus building. Zephyrus and Daniel both quieted down and turned toward the building, expecting to see the new brunette walking towards them.

"I don't know. She's never late..." Daemon stated quietly. Kyoko tossed his blonde hair aside and said,

"Maybe we should go talk to her instructor?"

"Let's go. Zephyrus, can you please stay at the car in case she does come?" Daemon asked, his eyes still searching the crowds of people mingling and walking about.

"No problem man."

Nodding, the trio headed over to the building hoping they would catch Reno before he went home as well. When they got to the foyer inside, all instructors were conversing among each other at a table.

"No she got out safely, my eldest went and picked her up before anything came to worse. She's a bit startled but she's back home with her mother." Reno explained to Elena and Rude. It was Rude who grunted and addressed the three students that walked up to them.

"Instructors," Daemon nodded to the two before turnng to Reno, "Sir, have you seen my sister?"

"Ashes? The last that I have seen her was when she left my class, otherwise no. Why did something happen?" Reno inquired.

"She's no where to be found Sir. I'm worried." Daemon replied.

Reno frowned and looked over at his friends in concern,

"My then, I suppose we have a problem gentlemen." Reno said as he looked over to his friends.

* * *

The bus jolted to a harsh stop waking Ashes up and she opened her wine colored eyes to find people grabbing thier bags and stuff exitting the veichle. The sun was already a fiery orange hue on the horizon. They were located on the outskirts of Kalm, known as the Edge. The street lights were flickering to life as she took the last step of the bus, her eyes surveying the bustling croeds. Emanating lights addressed her sight: bars, clubs, twenty four hour stores grabbed her attention as she walked down the street. An officer on a chocobo sounded his whistle at a group of brawlers near an alley and she walked over to watch the scene. The officer broke the two apart and dispersed the crowd leaving only her standing there. The officer noticed, 

"Miss? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Umm...yeah. I was wondering where the train station was located at. I have an 8 oclock schedule for Junon."

The officer took his cap off revealing in the light that he had brown eyes and a mop of sandy blonde hair,

"Sure. If you would like I can escort you on my chocobo. It's only three miles down Vertigo Hwy. bypass."

Ashes nodded and grabbed his extended hand in which brought up in a saddle behind the man. The chocobo warked and they were on thier way down the major street. As they reached the train station she hopped off and thanked the officer and ran inside the building to one of the flat touch tone screens.

"Welcome to Edge Station, where we issue your electronical passes to anywhere in the continent." the screen announced,

"Please enter your confirmation code."

Ashes brought out from her side pocket a crumpled up sheet of paper and entered the code.

"Confirmation code accepted. Please wait..." the computer replied.

From beneath the screen a slip was printed out, with her name on it. All she had to do was wait thirty minutes before the train arrived. Her stomach growled angrily and she looked around and found a vending machine staring back at her.

_Better then nothing._

She settled down at the bench as she ate a bag of chips, her eyes roaming around, observing the people who were sitting, chatting, and still walking about. Everyone had places to go, places to see...Tifa Lockhart. She had to find out what was going on...what were her 'foster' parents hiding from her.

"Train 323 has arrived from Corel; Passengers boarding train 323 to Junon, please make your way to exits two and three." the announcement echoed through out the station. Ashes grabbed her back pack and headed over to the following exits and waited while attendants scanned her bag and her body for any metal objects on her. The waving wand began to scream and the attendent stood up,

"Please remove any metal objects before proceeding Miss." he stated nuetrally.

Nodding, she removed her katana that was strapped to her side and handed it over to the man.

"Miss I have to see some form of identification for you to be able to carry weaponry on board."

"ID?" Ashes muttered in question and brought out her Student ID card from the academy. He looked it over and widened his eyes a bit before stammering,

"Verify your ID license code please."

"900-4567-0001, Ashes Strife Class A." She said through gritted teeth and stared at the man before her. She hated doing that, especially since she just allowed a bit of information of her whereabouts to be known. She tapped her foot and the man nodded allowing her to go through the doorway. She grabbed her katana and her back pack angrily from the woman on the other sideand headed over to the sleek mettallic machine with it's doors wide open. The train was already packed and she grabbed a seat near the window and waited while everyone finished boarding. Two young men sat down next to her while thier friends sat adjacent in the other seats, their conversations were tainted with a hint of alcohol and ciggarettes. Some loud and some tryng to quiet their comrades down,

"Come on Jason, this is our weekend. Don't ruin it just because you wanted to drink a few beers." one of them said.

"Yeah Yeah, wake me up when we get to Junon. I can't wait till we get to Costa Del Sol...see all the beach babes..." he muttered before falling into a deep slumber.

"Man, Jason need to cut back." another said.

"Like you're any better Dave."

"Hey! Not fair...we all had a few beers." Dave said and punched his friend a little too roughly in turn he bounced off of Ashes.

"Oh I'm sorry..." the man said as he looked down at her..."Umm..my name is Aidan...if there is anything I can do...I mean for...are you all right? I'm sorry for my buddy...they are all a bit drunk." Aidan said as he looked the woman straight in the eyes.

"It's all right.." she answered.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ash..Ashley." she replied as she looked up at the black haired man, his eyes were green, but with a strange glow...

"Your eyes glow." she said without thinking.

"Yours do too." he replied with a laugh, "My father used to be a Shinra soldier infused with mako. The glowing eyes run in my family I suppose. Haha." he explained further.

"So where are you headed?" he continued.

"I'm heading home to visit my mother." she explained...her heart sinking because she lied to this new friend...but it was half a lie.

"Where's home if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nibelheim." she replied, "Why do you ask?"

Aidan smiled and looked up at the ceiling on the train,

"Oh nothing in particular...maybe someday I might visit and take you out to a cafe..." he said.

"Oh." she said with a slight blush. Aidan laughed as he watch the blush creep up on her cheeks,

"You're adorable." he added and in turn he watched her hide her face behind her cascading brown locks. For the rest of the night, the two conversed about his college and dreams while she said little of her history. Before she knew it, it was well passed midnight and she yawned.

"Go ahead and sleep." Aidan said as he too yawned. Nodding she adjusted her seat backwards as far as it would go and she closed her eyes, her hand on the sheath of her blade and her back pack far away from any reach.

* * *

Daemon sat in the kitchen, he had made his sisters go to bed a few hours ago and it was already past midnight. Aunt Marlene had fallen asleep on the couch while Daemon thought over everything that had happened. He had come home and Aunt Marlene had notified everyone that they got a phone call from the hospital; thier father had woken up and had fallen back asleep after eating some food. He had to call his mother. No doubt about that. Sighing he picked up teh reciever and dialed his mothers cell. 

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Hey Mom." Daemon said.

"Sweetie, what are you calling at this time of night...did something happen?" Areith asked, her voice regulating into an even tone filled with worry.

"Yeah...Dads awake."

"Oh Planet! Are you serious sweetheart!" she exclaimed on the other line.

"Yeah and there's more..." he added, his tone low and Aerith became quiet,

"Ashes is gone."

"What do you mean that she's gone?"

"She never came to the car where we usually meet after school. I don't know where she is, but Instructors Reno, Rude, and Elena have contacted Reeve and the authorities in case they see her."

"Oh dear...I'll try to get home tomorrow afternoon and I'll meet all of you at the hospital." Aerith replied.

"Everythings all right mom, right? I mean...no monsters have attacked you while you were down there, right?" Daemon asked.

"Everythings fine Daemon. we didn't encounter any danger." she replied, "I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." she said.

"All right Mom, love you." he said and hung up the phone. He raked his hand through his dark brown hair and stared out the window.

_Where could she have gone?_

* * *

Many of you might have noticed slight mistakes in grammar or spelling and I apologize deeply for that. Everytime I upload my documents, this document manager mingles up my words and letters. I hope you all liked this chapter and it is going somewhere to those who are blind and have no idea. So please review and tell me what you think so far.


	14. Chapter 12

I apologize for the mishap on Ashes's eye color. I was contemplating Sephiroth at the time and when he...damn. I better keep my mouth shut before I spill the plot.

Oh and **Dirge of Cerberus**: Fanfuckingtastic. Ok...on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 12

On the Road

The glass window sat ajar as the cool breeze swept in and out of the white room ruffling the white linen curtains with merriment. Yet he found little mirth in the scene. Voices echoed down the hallways from intercoms, the words echoing off the walls and fading down the corridors. He hated hospitals...

"Mr. Strife?" a masculine voice began bringing Cloud out of his thoughts, "I'm Dr. Stephan, the tests have come back and everything seems to be all right. The operation you underwent has cleared up most of the blood clots in your brain, but otherwise you survived on pure luck.Your children and wife will be arriving shortly."

Cloud nodded, his brain processing the information until he noticed the flat screen across the room,

"Can I please watch some t.v.?"

The doctor looked up at him and smiled, "I don't see why not. I'll have a nurse bring you a remote." Cloud nodded with a slight smile and he eased back, placing his head against the pillow. Minutes later an elderly woman walked in and showed him how to use the touch tone screen remote. Before long, he was flipping through the channels until he found the news channel.

Another nurse came in holding a steaming tray of food and set it down upon the table.

"Thank you." he mumbled and the nurse nodded before leaving the room. He picked up the fork poking at the mash potatoes and the ground beef steak and he made a face wondering if the food was edible. As he taste tested it his eyebrows raised in surprise: edible after all...

"Status reports show that for now, the molten lavas have receded gradually and turned into soft rock formations. No one seems to know why the crater errupted without warning, but scientists believe that the planet must have shifted, causing a major default line to break." the woman stated. Cloud frowned, remembering how he had fought his enemies in that treacherous place...where he fought Meteor. He began to zone out until the t.v. showed Reeve in front of a news crew describing what his thoughts were on the matter.

"Gentlemen, after speculating the reports and sightings, I believe that the erruption of the Northern Crater were deliberate and unnatural."

"President! What do you mean?' a woman shouted out to him from the crowds.

"One of our soldiers discovered during his rescue missions an entity that he had encountered, in which rendered him helpless. We believe that this being is the cause behind the disaster. We have had several casualties where we have lost helicopters to the fiery rivers. I would like to announce this to the world, please be wary of any unnatural incidents and if any citizen should come across this disaster, run and notify authorities." Reeve ordered.

_Same old Reeve_...Cloud thought as he pushed his plate away. Reeve never cared to hide things except telling the world the truth. As he continued to watch he frowned more as people who were interrogated described scenes from the past few days. His blue eyes shifted over to the window where the linen waving angrily along with the strong breeze caught his attention making his thoughts grab the memory of colors. He closed his eyes, his stomach full, and imagined her face as she sat next to him holding her hand... _Your dream for the world can not exist Tifa. _

_-You killed mother. I hate you. _

Cloud's eyes snapped open as he looked around himself, his heart relaxing from its sudden jolt. Sighing he continued to watch the clouds outside mingling along with the tops of skyscrapers; the static frm the tv fading away quietly.

* * *

Daemon waited downstairs with the girls until he saw Aerith arrive in a black company car in tow with a man with dark ebony locks: Vincent Valentine. Aerith hugged her daughters then Daemon, 

"You guys waited down here for me?"

"Yeah." Daemon replied, "Aunt Marlene is in the cafeteria getting some coffee."

Aeris brushed a brown lock out of her face and smiled, "Well then...Let's go see your father."

Several floors up, they arrived in the intensive care unit where Cloud was placed after his surgery. The girls ran inside and tackled their father with hugs and kisses while laughter ran throughout the room. Aerith walked over to her husband and looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and kissed him,

"Don't you ever do anything so wreckless again. Do you understand?" she threatened humorously.

"Yes love." Cloud replied as he kissed her back. His blue eyes held a twinkle of amusement as Aerith kissed him again.

"Cloud." nodded the ex-turk.

"Young as ever I see." Cloud joked while Vincent sighed,

"Trust me Cloud, you actually look mature for your age." Vincent retorted merrily.

"Hey!" he complained with a smile on his face. Marlene had just entered with a cup of coffee in her hand and she went over to hug Cloud,

"Welcome back Uncle Cloud." she said.

"Thanks." he said and looked around, "Where's Ashes?"

Silence greeted his ears as he sat up some more and looked from his wife to the guilty face of Marlene and Desiree to his youngest Sam who was about to cry, then to Daemon who stood quiet and miserable looking, but he spoke up,

"She's gone."

Cloud's eyes narriwed, "Explain."

Caught offguard by his fathers tone of voice, he began to explain what had happened while he was in a coma, "Then she didn't show up after class at the end of school. We spoke with the instructors and Reno said that he saw her leave right when bell rang, but thought nothing of it. But they notified Reeve as well as authorities in the city and surrounding villages in case they see her."

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" he said, his eyes not leaving his son's face.

"Is it true that Ashes isn't our sister?"

Cloud snapped his head at Sammantha, "Where did you hear that?"

Sam looked over at Desiree who hung her face in shame, "I couldn't hold it in any longer Daddy! She has taken you away from us...away from me! I heard you and mom talking about it years ago and Marlene said it was true when Ashes confronted her." Now it was Marlenes turn to look guilty as she turned her brown eyes towards the window.

Aeris looked at Desiree with a look of shock, "Shame on you. How could you do that to her? She has never in her life done anything to hurt you! Your father loves you just as much Ashes. Don't you ever forget that! And even if Ashes is not my daughter by blood, I am still her mother! I raised her from a babe, just as I raised each and everyone of you." Aeris stated angrily until her eyes fell back upon Desiree, her voice gathering more confidence, "She is my daughter, just like you."

"We have to find her." Cloud mumbled, "She needs to be found before someone else finds her." Aerith looked over at her husband, startled by the words he had spoken.

"By whom?" she whispered.

Cloud looked up at her, "By her..."

* * *

A womans voice that ran through the intercom woke Ashes up and she noticed that Aidan had rested his head against her shoulder. Blushing slightly she lightly shoved his head away and watched as he grumbled. 

"I repeat: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at Junon Northern Station. The time is three thirty nine am. Please gather any onboard luggage and wait till the train has come to a complete stop."

"Yo Aidan! We're here. Get up, we gotta catch the boat to Costa Del Sol in thirty minutes." one of the boys shouted. Yawning, Aidan looked over to Ashley and found her gazing out the window. The sun was still hours away and the night had yet to fade.

"Would you like to come with us? We can all go together to the Boats. I'm sure there is bound to be an airship strip nearby that will take you to Nibelheim." He offered.

"Thanks but I..."

"Come on Ashley. A lady like yourself can't be walking around at night by herself." he pleaded. Ashes looked up at him ready to protest but his green eyes bore into hers like puppy dog eyes and she sighed,

" I guess so."

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. Once the train stopped, people sprouted from their seats gathering belongings, children, and friends.

"Ashley come on." Aidan said as he grabbed his last bag. Nodding, she followed the group out of the train where they placed all their luggage in the middle and had one of the guys go find a bus taxi. There were six of them all together; two looked liked twins, one who looked like an extreme scholar with an ungodly thick book in his hand, then there was Aidan, and another who looked like one of those rebellious artists.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Ashley...umm.." he looked at her sheepishly, and asked, "I forgot the last name." He chuckled nervously.

"That's because I never gave it." she replied and laughed as he turned a brighter shade of red, "Lockhart." she added.

"Right...Ms. Lockhart." he announced. He brushed his hand nervously through his dark hair and continued, "All right, these two halfwits are Jason and Dave."

"Hey!" One of them snapped and Aidan laughed,

"That's Max over there with the book," he said and whispered to her as she leaned in to listen, "He is like a prodigy when it comes to books."

"I heard that. I'm just your simple scholar Aidan. Don't praise me." Max said as he flipped the page of his novel.

"He also has great keen sense of hearing too." Aidan said out loud as the twins laughed.

"And my name is Christopher!" the guy with the shades exclaimed dramatically as he fluffed up his collared shirt. He slung his arm over Aidans shoulder and took his shades off,

"I'm his little brother."

Ashes looked from Chris to Aidan confused. They didn't look anything alike! While Aidan had dark brown black hair and green eyes and stood almost at six feet, his brother had dirty ash blonde hair and gray violet hues, standing about a few inches shorter then Aidan.

"Different Dads." Aidan answered.

"Oh." she whispered and nodded. Then another guy walked back with blonde ruffled hair and blue eyes,

"We have a taxi bus waiting for us at the south gate." he looked at Ashes and nodded, "My names Jason."

"Nice to meet you all and thank you for letting me come with you guys." Ashes said to all of them.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Jason piped in before anyone else could. They all began to grab their stuff and Ashes placed her bag over her shoulder following the group out. The sub level of the station floors were made out of a sleeker form of cement and the walls were tiled white and blue. The station itself was flooded with crowds of people, the level of voice raised like the sound of waterfalls. It was too crowded for her liking but she sighed with relief as they made it up the two way stairs into the upper level.

The night life of Junon was all a bustle, horns blaring, lights flashing, people shouting even in the early morning hours. The smell of Junon consisted of a mettalic gasoline taste and smog...and yet for some reason she remembered it from long ago.

"Ashley!" Chris shouted to her, "Get in." he said with a smile and she climbed into the bus taxi. The streets turned into a large highway called 670 south, but what caught her eyes was the dark blue coastal line.

Aidan looked over at her and grinned before nudging her, "So tell us a little about yourself."

"Huh?" Ashes replied, completely caught offguard. Max looked up at her,

"What he means to ask is: do you go to school/ parents? Origin? Etc." he explained. Ashes blushed and opened her mouth only to close it.

"There's not much to say. I was adopted and now I'm going to find my real mother in Nibelheim." she said. Her fingers fidgeted in her lap as she looked out her window, silence followed and Aidan cleared his throat.

"We hope you find her, your mom I mean." he added.

"Thanks." she said and looked over at the twins who were already sound asleep, thier heads bumped together. Christopher was nodding off into slumber as well, Jason was in his own world, while Max resumed reading his ungodly thick novel.

Thirty some odd minutes later the taxi cab came to a stop at the national airstrip. The slate gray building stood firm as the doors were thrown closed and open as people filed through, luggage in towe. Aidan helped Ashes grab her bags and helped her out. She waved goodbye and smiled at Aidan,

"Thanks for everything."

He grinned and raked his hand through his dark mop of hair before looking at her with his green eyes,

"Don't mention it. Such a shame our destination wasn't the same. I wish you luck and stay in touch." he said as he handed her a small sheet of paper. Ashes looked up at him bemused as she opened it up.

"It's my e-mail. Just incase..I mean after your adventure..er..I don't know if you'd like to go hang out." he said and looked to his right. She smirked and replied,

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She grabbed her bags and and turned toward him and waved. Aidan smiled until he noticed a wisp of silver in her dark mahogany locks. Shaking his head he smiled and climbed back into the taxi.

* * *

Finding an airship flying to Nibelheim was a bitch as she raked her eyes through the blue screens provided for passengers. People shove, pushed past her and she more then once had to hold her anger back from punching a few rough ignorant individuals. All completely oblivious to those around them, just bubbled in their own little world. The world was too fast these days. Yes it was reborn for the better but in her opinion, if people continued to be this ruthless and isolated, the next crisis would be just around the corner. 

She pushed her way to the ticket center to find an elderly woman typing at a remarkable speed on her computer.

"Where to?" she inquired without looking up at her.

"Nibelheim." she replied.

"We have one leaving in twenty minutes at gate five and another at..." the woman was cut off.

"I'll take the first one. The quicker the better."

The lady looked up at her and nodded, "That will be 1400 gil."

Ashes froze, that was a lot of money...money she didn't have... She opened her wallet and counted five hundred and then suddenly a shiny object caught her eye. Silver and blue plastic glinted at her: her emergency credit card that Cloud had given her. She had never used it in the past...

"I have four hundred gil on me, the rest I would like charged to my credit card." she ordered shaking her head. The woman nodded again, swiped the card and handed a reciept for her to sign. She frowned as she finished writing Strife out then she handed it back across the counter.

After all was signed and her ticket was placed in her hand, she raced down the corridor, pushing passed people to reach gate five. An elderly man smiled at her as she made it to the gate,

"You're lucky Miss. We were just about to close for lift off. Just follow the stairs up and your ticket will show you to your temporary room."

"Thank you." she replied. She ran up the stairs only to stare in awe at the golden airship in the early dawn. It's dull bullion surface seemed to whisper speed just by sitting there waiting for her to board. Smiling slightly she ran up to the ramp and vanished onto the airship.

* * *

I noticed that a lot of this chapter consisted of her journey, but in every other fic I read, it seems Nibelheim is just around the corner when it's really half a world away! I mean come on...think logically here. Anyways...I need reviews...leave one...it won't kill you.


	15. Chapter 13

Wow...did the last chapter suck that badly? Hmm. Cut me some slack here, because I was going through a small phase of writers block.

Meh. On with the story.

My Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Chapter 13

Nibelheim

The sudden turbulence jolted the girl right out of bed and onto the white carpeted floor. Groaning she pushed herself off the floor, her hand grabbing onto the side of the bed for support. Yawning she glared slightly at the mid morning sun showering into the small room provided for passengers. Her hair lay sprawled all about her as she sat there for a few seconds registering the world around her. She sighed and began to stand up when some more air turbulence caused the airship to sway roughly to the right. By then her face was planted into the mattress.

"Son of a whore..." she growled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are undergoing some rough weather patterns. Seems that we will be landing in Nibelheim Airstrip under stormy conditions. Please be prepared for landing within twenty five minutes."

"What? We have sun outside..." she mumbled as she strode over to the small window. She looked out to find the ship above dark clouds errupting with electrical veins in and about the dark purplish clouds. They were above the storm.

"Lovely." she grumbled and scratched her thigh. Striding over to the small shower provided, she jumped under the cold water and shivered. She carefully turned the plastic knob to the left and the water turned warmer. The airship went into another slight tumble causing her to slip and fall onto the tile floor. The shower head still continued to fall hotly upon her body as she sat there for a few more seconds.

"Oww..." she began to pull herself up when she noticed the water turning dark black. Scared she jumped up and stared at the hot water spewing out of the shower head: it was clear. Ashes grabbed a fistful of her hair and noticed that her tressess were losing their color.

"He said it was permanant... the damn bastard." she growled. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and began the arduous task of washing the dye completely out of her hair.

* * *

Deep beneath the raging storm, in the small tavern called the Bronze Sphinxs, were a group of elderly men and a few young ones gathered around the warm fireplace. 

"This weather is strange." one muttered as he rubbed his calloused hands.

"What do you expect Edward? This is Nibelheim and this town has it's history with the fire decades back." someone piped up.

"Let's not talk about it. Just being reminded of the insane general who left this town in ashes gives me the creeps." another mumbled.

"What happened back then should stay buried. We built ourselves a new life here, so let's appreciate that." one of teh young men stated, "Speaking of which, do you think the mill is going out of business?"

"No Bill, I doubt it. The mill needs new machinary, that's all. I overheard that the president of the mill is negotiating a contract with Junon. I heard it's a good done deal."

"I hope so Ralph."

The door to the tavern opened and another guest arrived making his way over to the bar. Everyone turned back to thier conversation leaving the drenched man to his own devices.

"What can I get for you dear?" an elderly woman in her fifties inquired, "We have a hot plate of food if you're hungry Sir."

"That sounds good and some hot tea if you will." the calm voice spoke up. Nodding, the woman shouted back over the bar to a door that swung open revealing a young girl in her teens,

"Miranda, get this gentlman some hot food and tea."

"Yes Mum." the girl replied with a smile and vanished, her blonde curly hair vanishing along with her.

"That will be forty five gil." the woman stated. The man reached his black glove into his side coat pocket and retrieved a wad of money,

"Here, keep it all."

"You sure?" she asked eyeing him with alarm. He chuckled,

"Yeah." The woman smiled amd walked off to serve the men near the fireplace some hot cider. The t.v. located in the corner of the room cast it's blue colors onto the wooden floor, the woman depicting the weather and other news. He glanced out the window to see pitch blackness illuminated every few seconds with plasma.

_She should be here soon._

_"I know."_

_

* * *

_Ashes emerged from her room, her body shrouded in her long jacket and her hair braided, hidden behind the leather exterior, a hat on top of her head. Sighing she made her way to the bridge where she stood along with several other passengers waiting for departure. 

"Everyone, My name is Orion Highwind and I am your captain. I apologize for any delays but we are trying to land safely without any damage to you and the ship. I would appreciate it if you turned all cell phones off and stay in your spots." he ordered. The captain turned back to the main station, he had his blonde hair in a rough ponytail, his spectacles hiding his obvious ocean blue eyes and his face was framed with a five o'clock shadow.

Dad said he knew the Highwinds from long ago and if she didn't know any better, she swore she knew this Orion captain fellow. Didn't he have like four other brothers and a sister? Memories flickered, recognition vaguely touching her when the ship wavered in the air. She kept herself steady as she braced herself against the wall. She readjusted her back pack and groaned as the ship began it's decent.

The sudden fall in elevation made Ashes's stomach turn and she swore she felt like she would throw up there and then but she kept her food down. Minutes passed until finally she felt the ship touch ground. She waited patiently as the line began to lead out into the rain. They had to run across the airstrip to the buildings a few yards away, but to her it was a breeze even though she lost her hat in the process.

From the main bridge of the ship, Orion stood watching his passengers leave and a splash of silver caught his eye as the lightening illuminated the skies. He watched the person loose thier hat to the vicious wind and when the lightening that struck next, the person was gone. Frowning, he lit a ciggarette and reached for his cell phone, flipped it open and dialed the number.

"Cid speaking."

"Dad, it's me Orion."

"What's goin' on? The ship fine?" Cid asked with slight worry.

"Yeah it's fine Dad. I have news about the whereabouts of Cloud's daughter." Orion began.

"What? Well giv'em son!" Cid demanded.

"She's in Nibelheim."

"Gotcha. I'll contact Cloud, if ya can keep an eye out on her, then do so. Delay the next leave as long as possible."

"No worries dad, we aren't going anywhere in this storm." he replied calmly. He shut his phone and sighed once more throwing his ciggarette into the ash tray on his desk.

* * *

"They found her!" Aerith exclaimed as she clung to the phone nodding her head vigorously. Cloud and Daemon ran into the kitchen and waited while Aeris was finished conversing. She hung up and beamed, 

"Cid says that she was spotted in Nibelheim and that Orion will keep an eye out on her."

Cloud scowled and sat onto a barstool,

"When do you have to go back to the excavation site in the ruins?"

"Why tomorrow morning. Vincent is taking me back there so I can finish some of the research. I know Nanaki is all alone there trying to figure out the glyphs and it's probably driving him nuts by now."

"Good. I will be going alone to Nibelheim then."

"What? No! Why alone?"

"She's my daughter and I'll deal with her...I feared she would go to Nibelheim. I knew all along she would go there." he said more to himself then anyone else.

"Do you think she's searching for her?" Aeris whispered.

"It's the only valid reason." Cloud answered.

"Who's 'her'?" Daemon asked all confused as he leaned against the wall.

"Her real mother." Cloud replied as he raked his hand through his hair, "She's looking for her real deceased mother, the reason for the past Meteor: Tifa Lockhart."

* * *

Oh wow...short eh? Cliff hangers are lovely. **NOW COMMENT**. I doubt you will, but I will continue this fic whether I have no comments or not.** :shrugs:**


	16. Chapter 14

Let me explain a few things that have happened:

The FF7 world you are reading about has had a HUGE tecnological advancement. Airships are popular and of course they are run by the Highwind Family. Cid has four sons and a daughter...yeah I'm willing to spoil that for you. I plan to draw out each of the characters I have created. The more the merrier. You know I really planned to make this a very detailed story, but it hasn't turned out that way, has it? I'll work on it a little bit more though. I promise.

* * *

Chapter 14

Heritage

The crumpled up sheet of paper was held tightly within her grasp, the storm winds blew angrily about the town square. She frowned as she read the address and stared up at the buildings to her right. The street lamp swayed slighty against the wind, but it stood firmly as it's yellowish light illuminated the digits on the brick walls.

The house she was searching for was in the main square near the well. She began her trek around, her reddish eyes squinting, preventing the harsh winds and icy sharp droplets of rain from attacking. There it was...she stood in front of the large home, the windows casting golden light into the rainy paved streets. Ashes pushed aside the rickety picket fence and made her way to the front door. She paused, her fist curled up ready to knock and she took another breath before letting her knuckles rap against the door.

"Coming!" she heard someone yell, "Who could be out in this weather..." The door opened and the golden light flooded upon Ashes. The man who stood before her was an elderly man, with hair white as snow but his blue eyes still held the sparkle of life in them. A pause.

"I'm...looking for my mother...Tifa, Tifa Lockhart." she whispered. The rain whirled angrily around her, her silver hair escaping it's clutches from the braid. The man frowned and then scowled, before moving sideways to let the girl pass through.

"Thank you." she said quietly as she walked past him and into a large kitchen/dining room. She respectfully took her boots off and hung her long jacket on the coat rack. The man motiond to her with his hand to a seat as he closed the door and bustled his way slowly over to the kitchen.

"Tea?" he asked in a raspy but solid voice.

"Yes please." she replied as she looked around the home. Where was she? She looked over to the grand stair well and wondered, perhaps she's sleeping upstairs? A white cup with green leaves painted upon it's surface was placed before her. The jostling of glass snapping her mind back to teh present. She didn't even hear him walk up to her. Ashes smiled weakly and brought the cup to her lips, the steam enveloping her nostrils as she breathed it in. Mint.

The man sat opposite of her and leaned on the table, his clasped hands supporting the weight of his head. His blue eyes studying her before he spoke up,

"Tifa used to live in this house almost thirty years ago. I'm sorry to say, that she no longer lives here..." he began but was cut off,

"Do you know where she is?" Ashes inquired.

"No. She died twenty years ago during the Meteor Crisis." he explained. He watched as the strange girl before him frowned, her eyes shifting from surprise to tears to sadness.

"You're not normal are you, seeing as your hair is silver in color. I would have turned you away, if it wasn't for your eyes." he said quietly, "You have her eyes. Those wine red eyes..."

Ashes looked up at him, "Who are you?"

He sighed and looked away before meeting her reddish eyes, "My name is Zangan. I used to be your Mother's Sensei when she was just a child. She had lost her mother and that was when I found her. She begged me to teach her how to be strong..." Zangan said and whispered, "Little did I know that she would grow up to be my greatest student...and my greatest failure."

"What do you mean?" Ashes cried out, "Here I am trying to find out about her and trying to find out who I am...I don't know if Cloud is my real father..." she said meekly.

"He isn't. You should have known that by now." Zangan snapped angrily, "You two look **nothing** alike...It was because of him, that your mother fell to her demise. It was because of him she died!" He stood up, his frame trembling slightly and he sighed, "Please excuse me child, I got carried away."

Ashes frowned, and cast her eyes onto the table before her. Her mind registering the knowledge that this man had bestowed upon her. Then who was her father...her last name? Where was her mother buried?

"Who was my father?" she whispered.

"I don't think you want to know child." He said walking quietly over to the other side of the room. He stared out the window, the thunder rolling loudly across the town; the Mountains seemed to help echo bellows...

She jumped up, "I may have not been born ready for all of this, but whether I might not want to know or not is my decision. Who is my real father?"

Zangan turned around, his snow white hair falling gently on his shoulders, but nothing was gentle about his eyes. Cold blue.

"He is the insane legend that our old generation still fears to this very day, Sephiroth, ShinRa's greatest General and greatest mistake to come out of their labs." he said. Ashes's face twisted in horror,

"The madman who slaughtered thousands of people before Meteor's grand decent?"

"Yes. You have his genes, his hair, his strength, his iron will and power." Zangan explained, "Haven't you noticed how all your life, you would heal quickly? Or how you were so much better then other children your age at any sport or physical activity?" he prodded her.

He was right but she always brushed it away...thinking it was because she was the daughter of Cloud. The hero who banished Sephiroth not once but twice! The man who killed her mother...killed her father. This was all wrong. Why didn't Cloud tell her who she really was?

She fell back into her chair and looked up at the retired martial artist,

"Tell me everything about my mother. Please." she begged. Zangan glanced at her, his eyes gentle once more. He nodded before placing himself down into his seat,

"I was an ex-turk on the run." he began, a smile cracked on his face, "It seems all of the world's trouble was born out of ShinRa. Ironic. Anyways, I traveled the world escaping the clutches of ShinRa, posing as a great martial artist and to be honest, I was. Back then, I taught many Soldiers the art of war." he explained and sighed, "I did something wrong, I ran and I found your mother who was in need of a purpose in life. She had lost her best friend because he wanted to join Soldier and she had lost her mother, your grandmother to mako poisoning.

"So I took her under my wing. I taught her all my secrets and she caught on quickly becoming almost my equal. I made her go on missions, destroying squads of ShinRa's lower class soldiers. I pushed her to her limits and she was food, too good...then I had her try to assasinate the President. That, was my biggest mistake yet, she wasn't that ready, but she did give the asshole a good scare." Zangan chuckled,

"She managed to escape and came back home to me. I mended her wounds and ever since then, I kept her near by for a few months. That was till ShinRa made a visit, her father was taken away over seas to work for them.

"Later she was offered a job as a Turk. She accepted...stayed with them for a year before coming back home. It wasn't for her, she said and they let her go, seeing as her father was doing great wonders for them with the mako reactor up in the Nibelheim mountains. When she was sixteen, seventeen, the great General had come to do a maintenece check up on the reactor. Oh planet, would she not stop chattering about him...I think she fell in love with him." he said as he gazed off into the firestove,

"She must have...I mean you were born." he added as he looked over to the girl, her eyes and ears intent on every word that came out of his lips,

"That night though, while I was away, I heard that the village was burned down to a crisp. Your grandfather was slayed by Sephiroth and as I got there I found Tifa being carried by one of the few remaining Soldiers. I took her from him and traveled quickly to Rocket Town, where I hired a doctor to take care of her. She recooperated quickly, but I felt too guilty to stay with her. I sent her to Midgar to live with an old friend of mine. From there on, I only heard rumors of what had become of her.

"She was reunited with Cloud, their group was focused on bringing down ShinRa." Your mother fell in love with her childhood friend...but he loved another."

"Aerith." Ashes finished for him.

Zangan nodded, "Yes. It killed your mother's heart. After Sephiroth tried to assasinate Aerith, Tifa had interfered and had left with the general. She changed sides Ashes. Please understand that." He protested,

"Rumor has it that she was the reason why Meteor came crashing down, but that is only for a few select: those who fought against Sephiroth, AVALANCHE. Though I truly believe that it was mere revenge against Cloud for leaving her heart broken in pieces. I don't think she could ever mend that part of her heart, she did fall in love with your father in the months before Meteor came crashing down. That's all I know, except that you are her legacy...and his, alive an well."

"I was spawned from corruption..." Ashes mumbled. Zangan scoffed,

"Don't think that child. Listen to me, have you killed anyone? No. You are a normal human being."

"No. My father was a monster..." she began. Zangan grabbed her hands and held them,

"But your mother was human. Don't you forget that. Now come, I'll show you where you can sleep." Zangan ushered as he collected the empty cups. He lead her up the grand stairs, carved by the finest carpenter even if the dust collected on its ridges. There were pictures on the wall...but of the countryside. The first room they entered had a small twin size bed, with pink bed sheets perfectly laid out over it.

A few notes caught her ears as Zangan touched a couple keys on the grand piano. She looked over to him staring at the dusted keys and looked up at her,

"Not only was your mother a wonderful woamn, but she had a talent for playing musical pieces on this grand piano." he smiled a sad smile and paused, "Sleep well tonight."

"Thank you." she replied and dropped her back pack on the end of the bed. She plopped down and stared about her and then at the walls, her eyes leading back to the piano. So she was a good woman...but she changed sides all because Cloud had hurt her. She fell down upon her temporary bed and stared at the ceiling till sleep conquered her.

* * *

Ok another chapter finished. Hoped you liked it. This isn't the end...wait till later!


	17. Chapter 15

**Black Crecent Moon: You didn't have to do that, but my love goes to you:e-hearts:**

**Also, I have fixed several mistakes I have found this morning and added more detail, so if you want, you can read this chapter through again. Find an error? lemme know. **

Well, I hope the last chapter has thoroughly caught your attention. Someone messaged me and litterally begged me not to make Tifa Evil. I'm sorry, but in this case she is. I compare myself to Teef, and so instead of a goody two shoes, I figured why does she have to suffer not having the one she loves? Why can't she exact vengence? It's something new, is it not? It's what makes this story facinating. Now on with the show!

(BTW: It's 6 am in the morning...I bartend so I worked all night...)

**:Strikes a pose:**

* * *

Chapter 15

Deja Vu

The smell of nicotine invaded her sense of smell and she grimaced in her sleep; her dreams cut short, her senses tingling, her hearing picking up the sound of a lighter being placed away. Ashes opened her wine colored eyes to see a man smoking a ciggarette, sitting at the piano mantel watching the sun emerge from the west side of the Nibel mountains.The smoke seemed to float in the air in tendrils, weaving in and about his tan hand.

"Morning sunshine." he said and flicked his ocean colored eyes over to her.

"You're the Captain of the ship...what are you doing here?" she questioned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I know it's been fifteen years since we have seen each other, but I never really thought you would have forgotten me." Orion said as he took another puff from the ciggarette. Ashes stayed quiet as she scrutinized the man before her; she really had no clue but something stirred in the back of her mind...she knew him from somewhere.

Orion, seeming to pick up on this, so he spoke up,

"Remember your sixth birthday? You had a massive seizure...I was there with your father as we tried to calm you down. I sat up all night watching you just in case you had another episode." he added. He placed the stub of the ciggarette between his thumb and forefinger and extinguished the already dying embers.

"Our family had come to visit, along with plenty of others from the AVALANCHE group for a reunion. Everyone brought thier families, remember?" he prodded.

A face of a concerned boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes grabbed her mind and she frowned. She did remember him but not everything...

"I take it you called _them_ by now." she stated quietly. Orion looked over at her,

"Your family? Yes." he said with a nod,

"They're downstairs speaking with Zangan. Cloud and Zangan though are having some trouble , but that's not a big matter of importance here."

"Cloud? He's awake?" she whispered, surprise layered deeply underneath her tone.

"Yep." he answered, "Anyways, to cut to the matters short, I, along with everyone else will be downstairs. Don't try to run off again because we'll find you no matter what." Orion threatened calmly but with a small sarcastic smile.

"You've changed." Ashes said as she nonchalantly began to hand brush her hair from it's mangled braid.

"Likewise." he replied while walking out of the room.

The trip toward the stairs was slow, her keen ears picking up the arguments between Cloud and the old man in the kitchen. In the dining room, low toned voices could be heard carrying on between Cid Highwind, Orion, & Daemon. Frowning she back tracked to the bathroom to wash up and then back into her mothers old room. She threw her old clothes aside and opened the wooden wardrobe. Her eyes scanned the plastic hangers holding jackets, shirts, sweaters, and dresses; She chose a sleevless black turtleneck and a pair of black baggy pants meant for a man. She grabbed her old belts from the pile of discarded clothing and strapped them along her waist, tightening the waistline till she felt it comfortably secure.

Ashes unfurled her hair into a cascading waterfall of silver, then strapped her backpack over her right shoulder. All the while she couldn't help but ignore the anger bubbling beaneath her skin at the thought of coming face to face with Cloud. She knew he had protected her from the very begining but she just couldn't help it. It felt like...like...

"Betrayal." she whispered.

* * *

"Zangan, you are being ridiculously insane! Who gave you the right to tell her everything! I promised to keep her blissfully unaware of her origins!" Cloud quipped. 

The old man trembled angrily, " I had every damn right to tell her. I will not refuse the daughter of a woman I considered my own flesh and blood!"

"Tifa fucked up Zangan, she chose that bastard and in turn helped bring Meteor to almost crash above our heads!" Cloud snapped.

"You broke her heart Cloud. You, no matter how much you tried to ignore, contributed to the demise of her fall. You can not ignore that fact." Zangan stated.

He sighed angrily and turned away from the old man to to find blood red eyes glaring at him coldly. Disregarding her stare he walked over to her and embraced his daughter,

"Oh Ashes sweetheart, you had us worried sick." he said in a soothing voice. Ashes froze. These arms that seemed so familiar, yet so foreign now made her grimace.Cloud noticed this and stepped back, raising his eyebrow in question. He watched her step back a few paces and grab her left arm in anxiety, her eyes glued to the floor,

"Yeah..."

"We will be leaving soon so get your gear together. You have a lot to catch up at the academy." Cloud began, quickly changing the subject. He walked over into the dining room about to grab his own bag,

"I'm staying here."

Blue glowing eyes snapped back at her in surprise, his lightly gray streaked blonde hair swaying along angrily with teh quick sway of his head,

"What are you talking about? As your father..." he began with a parental tone only to be cut off.

"But you're not." she spoke up quietly, "You are **not** my father. I don't belong with you or your happy little family. I want to stay here and find out more about my mother..."

"She's Dead." Cloud snapped as he slammed his hand onto the dining table. He glared up at her,

"She's dead Ashes and I promised to take care of you on her behalf. I made her a promise."

"No Cloud." she said. Cloud frowned...that was the first time she spoke directly to him using just his name, it seemed so wrong...so alien. This wasn't right. He exprected "dad, daddy, or father" but not this.

"I should hate you, but all I have is this unspeakable anger. You killed her. You killed my mother.I'm startingt o believe that the only reason you chose to adopt me was because you hoped by taking care of me, you would be forgiven. This wasn't real at all." she announced. Orion, Cid, and Daemon held their breath as they watched the two spar vocally; the tension growing thicker by the momment.

Cloud inhaled and looked from left to right, his mind trying to grasp some logical reason to counter this young woman before him that he loved dearly. Suddenly his memories began to flow into his minds eye and he smiled in turn Ashes switched from anger to confusion as she noticed this.

"Do you remember?"

"What?" she asked bewildered. Cloud only continued to smile,

"Do you remember the first day I held you?"

"What are you talking about? I don't remember that far back..." Ashes began but her heart began to thud loudly yet slowly within her ears.

"It was snowing gray ash and the sky was tinted a bloody red. I held you in my arms, your small hands grabbing my finger for dear life..." Cloud continued, "You looked up at me with those wonderful big eyes and smiled. I fell in love with you right there and then."

Ashes stepped back, her mind seemed to unlock memories she thought were long lost to her. Clouds voice, the key to them as she listened onward. Her memories flowed back to her; fragments of looking up into large blue eyes...security.

"When you turned two, I went ballistic when you were nowhere to be found. I had a large search party look for you. Daemon, later had found you up in a tree...you know the grand oak in the back of our home? I climbed up there, sat beside you and I was just happy holding you in my arms. Relieved to know that you were safe and unharmed."

Ashes remembered that. She remembered watching the sun set, the crickets chirping and the sound of the woods around them. She frowned, something screamed for her to not listen but she did so anyways.

"You got sick for a couple years. You had constant seizures and who stayed up all night at your side? I did. My biggest fear was loosing you; I didn't want to loose you like I lost her."

Her heart began to grow louder and her breathing became short. The memories came rushing back in full force and it was too much all at once. The turtleneck seemed to strangle her throat and squeeze tightly...

"I..." she began and Cloud looked up at her and stopped seeing the horror on her face.

"Can't...breathe..." with that she began to fall forward and Cloud caught her. Ashes began to convulse in his arms viciously,

"Daemon! Help me! Hold her down!" he shouted. Orion rushed over and forced her mouth open to stop her from choking on her tongue. He grimaced as she bit into his flesh; seconds passed as she was held and Cloud cooed her into submission.

"Gods be damned! She al'right!" Cid cursed as he questioned.

"Yeah." Cloud muttered and sighed, "I thought she was done with these episodes."

"You did that on purpose you bastard!" Zangan swore.

"Hey now ol' man, Cloud did nothin' of the sort." Cid defended.

"Yes he did!" Zangan yelled, "She needs to be placed in a Mako container. She needs it, that is why she gets these seizures."

"How would you know?" Orion quipped as they began to pick Ashes up from off the floor.

"Because she is like her father..." Zangan began, "You deprive her of what she needs most and she'll start to loose control of her body. May not happen now, but it's bound to happen sooner or later. We don't need another madman on the loose."

Cloud glared up at the old man, "She doesn't need Mako. She's fine and don't compare her to him." he declared and then whispered, "She's far from it."

"Dad, I'll take here back upstairs and place her into bed." Daemon said. Clouded nodded and left upstairs leaving the three men alone in the room.

"Orion, you go on and lift off with Gaia an' don't wreck the ship while passin' through those F&#ing mountains. I take it them passengers are dyin' to get to thier destinations. I'll stay here with Cloud." Cid ordered. Orion hesitated but nodded obeying his fathers orders and left.

"I guess we are staying here another day." Cloud admitted with regret. Zangan scoffed and walked out angrily mumbling something on returning later on in the evening. Cloud sighed and fell into the chair, his eyes staring at the wall opossite while Cid began to reassure him and curse at random subjects.

His dream came racing back to him:

_You killed mother._

"Deja vu." he said stopping Cid in his tracks with a perplexed face.

* * *

This is where I explain why Ashes got her seizures as a child and periodically while she continued to grow up. Seeing as Sephiroth is her biological father, and he was born in a lab, etc. her body does consist of his genes, which means she needs mako to live normally. But not too much because that might cause some unintentional consequences. I better shut up before I give away too many details. Review!


	18. Chapter 16

**Everyone, I apologize for being absent. I have had major writers block; I knew what I was to write but my motivation just wasn't there. I'm not asking for reviews, just being honest but if you want to leave one...go right ahead. **

**I have gone over this chapter and corrected my mistakes. I apologize that my chapters are shorter then originally planned, but I'll make up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A Mother's Touch, A Father's Love, A Brother's Kiss**

_'You poor defenseless child...what has he done to you?'_

A warm touch of a hand on her face brought her back to her senses. Her eyes stared straight up into the swirling array of colors...like the lights she read about in the Northern Continents. Among the silver, yellow, and blues was a tint of red and that color became two. The eyes looked down at her lovingly.

Ashes squinted and moaned, her body shifting on the soft shifting surface below her. Her hands dug into the softness pushing herself up while her mind registered it as sand. Her eyes stared at the emerald blue-green but nothing came to thought. The warm gentle hand cupped her face again and turned her face toward the source of such gentleness. Next to her sat a woman with choclate brown hair that fanned out like a cascading waterfall, the lights shining silvery off her form. Her eyes though: they were her own.

_'I'm so happy to see you finally after all these years.'_

Her voice was so sweet, so gentle, so...loving...

"Who are you?"

_'You don't recognize your own mother?'_

"Mother?"

_'I'm the woman who gave birth to you: Tifa Lockhart.'_

"But they said you were dead..." Ashes mumbled.

_'In body yes, but not in spirit.'_ her mother answered sadly, _'but there is a way to bring me back.'_

"There is?" she asked, confusion and hope mingling in her tone.

_'Yes, there is sweetheart and your father knows how.'_ Tifa answered, a colorful smile illuminating her porcelin skin.

"Cloud?"

_'No." Tifa said with a angry look, 'He took you away from me...but now you can come home to me. We can be a happy family with your real father, Sephiroth.'_

"They said you two are enemies...that you tried to destroy the planet." Ashes stated.

_'No...we had a dream that they were too afraid to understand.'_ Tifa said bitterly and stood up, her hair flowing about her, her hand clenched in a fist, _'Through our dream we can wipe out the bad and start a new life. We can bring the Promised Land to life and there will be no more differences, no more corruption through governments,'_ Tifa looked down at her daughter and said softly, _'A place where you can live normally, happily without fault.'_

"Promised Land. I have read about that...it's where the Cetra go after they die."

_'Yes, but those Cetra were a jealous possesive race. The Promised Land should allow Angels such as ourselves entrance as well. It's a place the beholds beauty, freedom, magic...'_ Tifa explained and looked at her daughter, her smile breaking into a grin.

Ashes listened and soaked in all the information that her mother had bestowed upon her, "Angels? We're Angels?"

Tifa laughed, _'Yes, we are Angels from the stars. We are the rightful rulers, not the Cetra, not these corrupted humans. Look behind you Ashes my dear, your wings do not betray you, neither do mine.'_ Ashes looked behind her and noticed a pair of wings flowing like an illusion behind her and then a thought struck her: Family.

"What can I do in order for us to all be together?" she asked. This dream appealed to her and her hope rose as she eagerly stood up looking at her mom who smiled so beautifully at her. That smile melted Ashes and she yearned for more, a touch... Tifa embraced her daughter and placed a kiss upon her daughter's brow. The lips were chilling yet warm in a way that only made Ashes bury herself further into her mother's arms. She didn't want to leave at all.

_'Daughter, don't fret your father comes for you as we speak. He will take you away from those that are corrupt around you and then both of you will go on a journey to revive me. I will be alive again and then we can make our dreams come true. We **will** be a family I promise you this my child.'_

* * *

Zangan traveled through the Nibel Forest on the outskirts of the town, his anger seething at the idea of Cloud ordering Ashes around like she was his. The forest foliage crunched slightly underneath his foot falls as the chilly fall breeze swept throught out the trees. The ground was still soggy from last night's downpour and mud clung mercilessly to his brown boots, his sage coat heavy with moisture. A noise caught his attention and he swerved to find a shadow hidden among the forest shade. He knew who it was. 

"I've come for my daughter. I know you know where she is...if you don't give me the information, I will burn this town to rubble...again."

Zangan smiled merrily, "No need for threats General. I would have gladly given her whereabouts to you even if you never asked."

Sephiroth emerged from the shadows and into the forest light, a smile planted on his face, "It's been a while since I held my baby girl."

"I must warn you though, Cloud Strife is nearby. He considers Ashes his daughter and wants to take her back to his home, a home where she doesn't want to go back to."

Sephiroth growled and was about to make his way over to the home where Ashes was residing, but Zangan stopped him,

"He's not alone. She also had a massive seizure that rended her unconcious and you do realize why, with your genes and all."

Sephiroth nodded, "Lead Cloud and his group away from the residence. I'll take care of the rest."

"That I can and will do." Zangan replied.

* * *

Ashes drifted in and out of sleep and each time she noticed Daemon nearby watching her closely. This time she opened her eyes to find him fast asleep, his body slumped in the seat, his face on the crumpled blue bed sheets. She ached all over, her body ravaged and weakened. She looked over at Daemon once more and placed her hand on his face, 

'Do I have to leave him?'

_'Yes...unless you have some sort of attachment to this man?'_

Ashes blushed and her mother voice chuckled making Ashes's ear burn.

_'I was human once too. If you want, we can bring him along...?'_

'Is that possible? Seeing as he is only human...'

_'Child, he is half Cetra and is easily granted the power to access the Promised land and he has his father's genes as well. Cloud was an expirament...A part of your father Sephiroth. Now come back, your daddy is coming. He will take care of everything and we'll be together forever.'_

Ashes smiled and closed her eyes allowing her sense of self to fall into a dreamless sleep. Daemon woke up at that very second and his blue eyes noticed a palm on his cheek. Alarmed, he sat up, his heart pounding a mile a minute as he stared at her pale hand an then up at her sleeping face, her chest rising slowly with each breath. He glanced outside to find it dark already, and it seemed to be snowing...

He walked up to the window and opened it, his outstretched hand grasping the gray flakes to find them crumble into dust. Ash. He turned around and walked back over to her, his hand shot forward to pull the hair out of her face but stopped, hesitating...wondering what he was doing.

_'Why stop?'_

'She's my sister...it would be wrong.'

_'But she's not even related to you! What's to stop you now?'_

Daemon frowned and looked down at the crumpled blue bed sheets, he couldn't argue with logic and the truth laid out before him. Wasn't his heart yearning for just such an excuse as this? He looked back up to her smiling slightly realizing it all as he leaned forward...his lips meeting hers.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Cloud and Cid were inside an item shop when Zangan burst in heavily breathing, his wirey gray hair in disarray from his run to find them,

"A forest fire! On the outskirts of Nibelheim and it's getting worse! You have to help!" Zangan exclaimed. Cloud looked alarmed as memories swarmed his mind as he rushed outside to find the towns people already taking charge, finding all sources of water to go help put out the raging torrent of flames.

"Come on, we have to help. I have the Leviathan summon, it will help relieve the forest of this fire." Cloud ordered and the men began thier trek up into the forest outskirts. To thier dismay, the raging inferno was bigger then they realized and began to cast all sorts of water-ice magic upon the burning woods. Zangan stood behind them, his gaze looking backwards at the town hoping that Sephiroth would have enough time to get her out of there.

Finally after an hour, everyone managed to diminish the flames into pummels of whisping smoke. Satisfied they began the journey back down into the town and Cloud's cellphone rang. He scanned the blue screen and read the name: Aerith.

"Hello?"

"How are you? How's Ashes and Daemon?" Aerith asked and Cloud smiled slightly. She was always quick to the point,

"They are fine. We just finished putting out a fire near Nibelheim."

"What? Is everyone ok?"

"There were slight casualties, but no one was lost in the process. What I don't understand though is, how can a forest be engulfed in flames when just last night we had raging thunderstorms."

"That is strange...could it have been done on purpose?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like it. I just don't know why. Listen, I'll call you tomorrow morning when everyone's on the Sierra. I love you."

"Love you too."

Cloud placed the cell back into his pant pocket and sighed looking over at Zangan who seemed to be tensed up for some unknown reason. As they reached the house where Zangan resided in, they found Daemon standing alone waiting for them and Cloud felt his stomach plummet into dread. Something was wrong.

* * *

Ashes felt her body being picked up and embraced closely to a beating heart. She opened her blood red eyes to find piercing blue-green eyes staring down at her lovingly surrounded by a thick silver mane. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes. I'm here to take you away and make you all better, then we'll go together to meet your mother." he said with words such comfort. She smiled and nuzzled closely, only to look back at the room,

"Where's...?"

"He went to buy us extra time. Don't worry daughter of mine, he will be spared from any harm. Now hush." he said and she closed her eyes once more.

Sephiroth braced himself as he jumped back out onto the rooftops only to see four individuals below him, smirking he leapt away, but not before being purposely spotted by his rival.

Cloud looked at his son, "Why are you here and not with Ashes? You're supposed to be watching her in case she wakes up."

"Oh, don't worry Father she is in good hands." Daemon replied. His son's head was down, his brown hair framing face in shadows and the lack of light wasn't helping but Cloud knew something was off.

"What do you mean, boy?" Cid questioned as he squinted through the falling ash.

"That is no ones concern and I'm sorry to say, none of you are allowed to pass." Daemon said in a monotone voice, his right gloved hand brought out his broad sword, similiar to the one his father wielded. He raised his face and looked his father straight in the eye , smirking as Cloud took a step back, his eyes narrowed. Daemon's eyes were no longer the deep blue he knew, but a sadistic mako green color.

"Holy Hell!" Cid exclaimed and brought out his spear.

Just then Cloud spotted someone on the rooftops, and Ashes in their very arms. The green malicious eyes smirked at him with merriment before it vanished into the darkness. No. He was supposed to be dead!

"Sephiroth."

* * *

**Things are starting to look up...Review and I'll update the next chapter. **


	19. Chapter 17

**People, an Aries is a person of motivation. I have little of it for an Aries of the zodiac sign...so leave me suggestions, critique, encouragements...I'm running low on fuel. I would like to update every week or even a couple of days...not every three months. Anyways, many of you can tell that this story has turned out to be a CxA & a TxS fic...yep. I'm a devoted fan to those pairings and you want to know the reason why? Because I look like Tifa and I'm a Sephiroth fan. Yeah...gay, I know but I don't care! Ok...on with the show.**

**There is a song by 30 Seconds to Mars called Fallen. If you want, go to www.projectplaylist and look it up. You can then play it while you read the section where it begins. Gives the story some sort of feel when the part comes into play. -shrugs-**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**A Tale of Tifa**

The Mt. Nibel Reactor lay dormant in it's own decay, silently sitting between the mountains jagged cracks. The cold high mountain air ripped through the dead, barren foliage, but with every step the wind parted ways. The child shivered slightly in his arms and frowned as he held her closer, protecting her from the chill. The sky was an overcast dark grey-green swirling with blackened outcast clouds from the sun's last ray's yet the reactor still stood out among the shadows of the mountains.

_'I have done as you ordered, what now?'_

_'If necassary, fight them, otherwise leave without being followed.'_ he answered mentally.

_'Yes General.'_

He continued to walk across the barely there viaduct and up the steps into the reactor. Broken pods of metal and of glass met his eyes and he growled, his dissapointmet shown as he continued his way up the ramp. A hint of glowing green caught the corner of Sephiroth's eye to the left of him and he turned to find one of the pods still intact, mako swirling gently within it's confinements. Placing Ashes down gently, he lifted the barricade off the top of the pod and picked her up once more only to place her inside the chamber. The mako flared lightly as it engulfed her lungs through her mouth and nostrils. He watched her wine colored eyes flare wide with suprised panic and she brought her hands up to pound against the glass.

_'Why is this burning?! Father!'_ her mind screamed in agony, her body writhing in pain, her mouth parted in a silent scream. Sephiroth winced at the mental note,

_'Calm down. Let the mako heal your body, just release your mind. Now sleep.'_ he demanded. Ashes pressed her palm against the glass with what strength she had left and frowned, pain racking electrally throughout her body, but the feeling of her mother's presence soothing her in the corners of her mind lulled her into sleep.

Sephiroth watched his child close her eyes and sighed. He, himself had not slept since his arrival back on this wretched planet and yet he sat down, his body relaxed, his back against the pod, Masamune in his lap. _Sleep. It's been a while..._

* * *

Daemon hesitated as he looked back watching his father kneeling in pain, Cid laying on the pavement nearby barely breathing. The townspeople peeped out of thier homes frightened by the battle that had just been waged outside. The fight itself had lasted for several minutes, but it was enough to delay them from going after Sephiroth. Cloud was breathing heavily, his eyes downcast, his body weak from the blood loss, the magic he used depriving him of healing Cid back into the world of the living. His now green eyes scattered back and forth at what he had done...He did all this, he turned his back on his family, and all for one reason: For her. His heart knew he did the right thing yet his mind was so confused. Ever since Sephiroth came into that room and granted him the power to survive, the power to be like a God...His hopes flared. Yet why did it hurt so much to see his father on his knees before him, barely holding onto his own sword. Shaking his head he turned around, heading south out of the city gates. 

"DAEMON!" Cloud's voice echoed into the night, "Why?"

Daemon stopped and sighed as he looked up at the over cast sky,

"I did it for her...I ldid it for her...she's not my sister anymore. I'll follow her anywhere, even into the pits of hell itself: That's the meaning of love...no matter what side they are on." he explained and continued onward. Cloud breathed heavily, his keen hearing picking up on his sons words and he winced mentally. _This wasn't happening...why?_

* * *

_30 Seconds to Mars: Fallen._

Daemon created a trail going south a few miles before deftly making his way up North into the dark dead mountains. His thoughts were bombarded with images of her. The way she smiled when she thought no one was watching but he had noticed making his heart skip everytime. Was he really so twisted in the head to have fallen for a woman he had grown up to know as a sister? All the years he had grown into a young adult, he had watched her blossom into someone so spectacular... her eyes, her face, her lips... The winds picked up speed, tossing his hair madly to the side in an array of tangles as he arrived at the reactor. The building looked ominous at first glance but he didn't let the feeling bother him. It was what was inside that counted.

_**Yeah, I've been to Jupitar, and I've fallen through the air...**_

Once inside his body made its way to where she was being held on instinct, Sephiroth sleeping soundlessly to the side, his weapon in his lap ready to be drawn in case of danger. Daemons' now emerald-blue eyes gazed up at the woman held captive inside the mako chamber.

**_I used to live out on the Moon, but now I'm here back on Earth, Why are you here?_**

He noticed that her body was changing, her clothes deteriorating and revealing the beauty hidden behind. _I love you..._

_**Are you listening? Can you hear what I am saying?**_

He laid his sword down on the floor his eyes still staring up at her. All those years that he grew up with her...

_**I am not here, I am not listening. I'm in my head, and I am spinning. **_

_**Is this who you are? Some sweet violent urge...**_

Why did he cast away the feelings? Why did he hide it? Why? He could have done so much...

**_A weak fallen man, with the Promise of an End? _**

He knew why...he was scared. Frightened by the fact that he was perverse in mind to love his own so called sister, when in truth she was the angel he wanted all along.

**_All the pretty people died, Innocense is out of style. All the whores have gone away, now there's nothing left for me._**

He pressed his hands against the glass craving to touch her once more...he placed his face against the glass nuzzling it in a gentle way. His eyes closed, his hearing picking up the silent current of the liquid within. The way it moved in and out of her body with such unnatural flow was mezmorizing.

_**Why are you here, are you listening? Can you hear what I am saying?**_

A sudden pull tingled at his mind's center and he smiled knowing she was aware of him. Aware of his love for her. Aware that she was safe in his presense. Aware of what he chose for her...

_**I am not here, I am not listening. I'm in my head and I'm spinning. Is this who you are? Sweet violent urge...**_

Daemon knew he had lost his heart to her and he didn't care. Had he really fallen so far? He would give the world to her if she asked him, anything for her.

_**A Weak Fallen Man, with a Promise of an End? Is this who you are? Sweet violent urge... A weak Fallen Man with a Promise of an End?**_

He closed his eyes before walking back over to the middle of the stairs and struck his blade into the floor. He then sat himself down leaning against his enormous sword, his gloved hands crossed, waiting for her to wake up or waiting for the enemy to show up at their doorstep. Sephiroth opened one eyes and caught sight of him, a smile forming on his face before falling back into light slumber.

* * *

After Daemon left, Zangan made his way over to the injured men and stood staring at them, "It had to be done, Cloud. She's not yours anymore. Forfeit. Give up." 

Cloud growled with much vehemence as he glared up at the old man with hatred, "You set this up!" he snarled, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "**You** are to blame for this...if it wasn't for that damn fire she wouldn't have been kidnapped!"

Zangan placed his hands behind his back and looked at the ex-soldier, "No, Cloud the blame is yours. She wasn't kidnapped, she was taken home to a place where she belongs. She was a dying breed and humanity ostracized her on her differences! You do not understand."

"No!" Cloud shouted as he stood up and cast a small healing spell on Cid, "You don't know Sephiroth like I do! He will bring another Meteor, another crisis and millions of people's lives will be at stake!"

"That may be so, but perhaps humanity's time is up." Zangan said calmly as he looked up at the dark nights canvas, lingering ash still falling. The chill breeze wafted through the town and the old man sighed. _'Spare me Planet for my Sins.'_

"I lost my son to Sephiroth..." Cloud mumbled in disbelief as he helped Cid up into a sitting position. His shoulder length blonde hair stuck damply to his armor but Zangan heard him and replied,

"No, you lost him to Ashes. He made a choice and he chose her, if you want to place blame it will be on Ashes. She is in control now."

Cloud glared at the old man who retreated back into Tifa's old house.

"What happened? That boy of yours sure packs a menacing punch..." Cid mumbled. Cloud grunted and helped Cid up,

"Let's get on board the Sierra. We can't do anything right now. We need to regroup, gather everyone...and...we have to find them before it's too late." Cloud said and Cid grunted his approval. Together, both comrades made thier way to the airship based on the outskirts of Nibelheim.

* * *

The return home was silent with a heavy dampness above thier heads. Cid had stopped by Rocket City to gather his family, some of his sons were currently in flight but he ordered them to meet in Mikotex when they found temporary replacements. When Cloud had arrived home, he was greeted by his wife and two daughters but his news didn't bring the happiness that his family expected. They noticed that two of the expected occupants weren't there. 

Aerith took it hard as she burst into tears as he held her close, while Desiree and Sam stood silently watching until Aerith told them to help Cid and his family get situated in the extra guest bedrooms. The brothers would have to sleep in the living room on blow out futons when they finally arrived. Cloud began to call on Barrett who said he would arrive the next day the latest, then Yuffie who said she would arrive at the end of the week seeing as she was ruler of Wutai. She said she would stay with her husband, Reno at their mansion, which was located near the academy.

Cloud had even called Vincent and nanaki who were still at the Midgar Ruins searching for clues in regards to thier latest discovery. Afterwards, he gave Reeve a call and explained the situation of what was going on. Reeve took immediate action in re-organizing the armies and sent orders to other Governments across the world to organize thier own as well against a possible full out war. This time, people would not be caught unaware.

Within a few days, news stations were declaring of what might come and where ever anyone went, soldier filtered in and out of buildings. Militia were posted, weapons at hand, alert as ever and even civilians began to look up at the sky looking for signs of a new meteor...a new crisis that thier leaders were predicting.

Cloud stood in his home, determined looking out the window of his living room, his arms crossed in such tension and dread that when Aerith walked up to him and embraced him he snapped. He fell to the carpeted floor and cried for the first time in years. Aerith could only hold him and try to sooth away as much of the pain as she possibly could.

"Why?" he croaked after a while.

"I don't know..." Aeris whispered. Cloud suddenly looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot with exhaustion of the sleepless nights,

"She came to me when I dreamt...when I was in the hospital. She said that she would come back and make her dream a reality...is this what she meant? Is this my punishment for failing her as a knight? Failing to protect her?" Cloud sobbed. Aerith narrowed her eyes in sympathy, anger growing at the woman she had once called a friend,

"No...there was nothing you could have done back then...nothing any of us could do. The seed of all evil was already planted in her before our journey ever began..." Aerith explained, "She was already lost to us to begin with."

"But we were childhood friends...we grew up together...she never had a bad bone in her body. She was sweet and kind until her mother died...then she became sad..." Cloud continued, his mind still searching, seeking the ultimate reason why.

"But why did she have to take Ashes away? She was **our** daughter. I.." Cloud began, his eyes looking left and right before he looked up at his wife, "We raised her to be good, to be strong, to be kind, to be fair and to love above all else...and Daemon..."

Aerith sighed, "We can only pray to the planet that these good qualities bring her back around and back to us."

Within a week, Cloud stood in the confrence room in Reeve's presedential quarters staring at everyone. To his right: Yuffie, Reno, thier son Yuriel, & Barrett, to his left, the rest of the Turks, Reeve, and Nanaki who managed to bring Vincent along on his way to meet up with everyone. The group was chattering about old times, and talking about what was new till Cloud cleared his throat gatherining thier attention.

Barrett spoke up, "We heard bits and pieces of the news Cloud...what's going on?"

Cloud took a breath and scratched his blonde head before he began, "Sephiroth **is** alive." The people around him tensed up, "He took...Ashes," he choked, "His daughter with him and Daemon as well."

"His daughter?" someone asked, Cloud looked to the source to find Yuriel perplexed.

"What is really going on here Cloud? What is it you're not telling us?" Vincent said, his deep voice stirring everyone into silence. Cloud closed his eyes,

"When I was a boy I met a girl that some of you had the privelage of knowing: Tifa Lockheart." Cloud began, Aeris looked down and a few others nodded, "She didn't die like many of you were told. When Sephiroth came for Aerith, Tifa knocked me out of my trance and threw Aerith out of the way only to be impaled by his blade. Tifa...she knew that Aerith was pregnant with my child at the time..."

"Yeah and she died that way right?" Yuffie spoke up, her voice no longer the high pitched voice but a melodic steady tune.

"No. She survived. She became Jenova by overcoming the Calamity's essence, in turn the Black Materia she carried for Sephiroth morphed into her as well. She was the Meteor, the one who controlled that summon as herself. Throughout the year that we fought on and again against Sephiroth, the real threat was Tifa and from Sephiroth and Tifa's union, Ashes was born.

" When I found Ashes, I brought it upon myself to take care of the child and have her grow up as my own. It was the only way I could forgive myself for being a failure in Tifa's eyes."

Everyone sat in silence at the truth that was bestowed upon them until Yuffie spoke up,

"So all along we were battling against our friend?" her naturally gray eyes teared up at the realization and Reno squeezed her hand gently in comfort. Yuriel spoke up next,

"What does this have to do with Ashes?"

"A lot." Aerith spoke up. All eyes turned to the brunette expecting her to continue,

"Reeve's expedition found remnants of a cavern deep below old Midgar. From what we have found out, the walls depict the past, present and future and it shows what's to come: a Second Meteor, the true Winged Angel: Ashes."

"From what Reeve and I have discussed, we have come to the conclusion that Sephiroth and Tifa want thier weapon, thier child back. Like the weapons of the planet, Ashes is a weapon formed from the Calamity, wherever that may originate. Or should we say, a weapon from a different planet."

"How can we stop her?" Elena spoke up, her hand flipping her waist length blonde hair out of her face.

"We don't know." Nanaki spoke up, "Whoever began that cavern never finished. The last image depicts the angel sitting on top of the Meteor."

"Well let's figure out where they might be first, then we can decide what to do from there. Perhaps then we can take Ashes away from them enough to contain her?" Reno suggested. Rude nodded in agreement, his eyes still hiding behind his trademark sunglasses.

"Somethin' I remember that scumbag martial artist sayin' was that Ashes was weak. Needed the same type of treatment that Sephiroth used." Cid spoke up, his teeth chewing on his nail in thought.

"Mako." Vincent replied.

"Exactly and there was only one place near Nibelheim that could still hold mako."

"Mt. Nibel." Nanaki answered. From there on the group began to discuss further into the details of thier missions. Cloud smiled slightly as he realized that there still might be a chance to bring Ashes back to them.

* * *

During her slumber, she had spoken with her mother on more then one occasion regarding her plans for the world and during times when her mother was not accessible, she watched the world fly by. Watched the minutes turn into hours, and hours into days, and by the time she lost count, she felt a sudden pull at her body. As her mind traveled back, she became aware of such a great power forming within her mind, along with strong essences of the planet coursing through her body. 

Rebirth.

Was this the meaning of the word? Is this what it felt like to be reborn again? From Scratch? Her mind chuckled at the idea as she mentally settled down within her body. She became aware of the liquid flowing within her body and it seemed to cancel out her body's blood flow level. A few minutes more and she snapped her eyes open, her mental abilities stilled to a silent whisper as to not wake anyone up near her.

She brought her hands up in front of her hands, the action slowed beautfully by the thick liquid she resided in. They looked the same. She looked up to find the surface and she pushed her body upward, hesitating slightly at the thought of the cold air on the other side. Bracing herself, she broke through to be slapped by the chill of the air and she shivered, her lungs gasping silently for air. She spit heaved herself out and onto the edge of the mako container and bent her head above the green surface. She hacked up the excess fluid out of her system and took her first haggard breaths.

The very action took a harsh effect on her lungs like when she was first submerged within the contents: a painful electrifying burn. She flipped her head back and gasped some more, her eyes gazing at the broken ruins of the reactor, a smile gracing her lips.

"How do you feel?" a deep voice asked form below. She glanced down to find her father standing with something in his hands looking up at her.

"Alive." she answered only to be shocked at her change in voice. The look on her voice brought a chuckle out of Sephiroth and he threw up the material he held in his hands. Her reflex suprised her as well as her hand shot forward to snatch it. It was a rubber material type of suit...

"Place that on. It has a resistance to the elements and I think you need it seeing as the mako ate away the clothes you wore before." he said as he walked away. Ashes suddenly looked down at her nude body, the green fluid still dripping off in thin rivulets and she blushed. After she dried herself off, she began placing the body suit on, the colors were black and silver, a firm chest plate and leggings snugging firmly to her own like second skin.

She dropped to the barren floor with cat-like reflexes and grabbed the black boots that sat neatly together next to her. She stood, her silver cascade of hair flowing lavishingly about her when she heard a slight noise behind her. Ashes looked back to find Daemon standing a few feet from her, a smile on his features.

"Ashes..." he said softly with his hand out stretched and suddenly a vision of Cloud entered her mind. _That's right...he is the spitting image of our..no..his father and I am the very image of my own._

"Daemon..." she began only to find his lips placed upon hers, his hands holding her closely to him at the small of her back. Suprise, shock, and what was this? Happiness? She closed her eyes as the kiss deepened and sighed.

"Time to go love birds." Sephiroth spoke up causing the two to break away and blush a mortified red. Sephiroth's laugh echoed throughout the reactor as he began to walk back down, the couple following behind him. They followed him outside to find that the weather up in the mountains hadn't changed a bit within the two weeks that they had stayed there, but the winds were more calm. They stopped to find the General gazing at them from across the wide vast Plateau they had entered.

"What are we here for?" Daemon asked.

The general smirked, his green eyes narrowed, "Training. Let's begin."

* * *

**Ok...so this chapter was a bit longer. I'm slowly getting back into the habit of slowing down into full detail and not rushing the story. I also went over this chapter and corrected all the spelling errors. If you find one, let me know.**


End file.
